Clockwork's Apprentice
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Danny had to admit that Data- Clockwork's Apprentice- was pretty interesting since she did, after all, prank the Observerants a lot. Still, he couldn't help but wonder…just how did Data become a ghost? What was her obsession? And how did she become Clockwork's Apprentice? Read and you'll find out. NOT DANNY X OC
1. Prologue

**Author Note; A back story, sort of, to my OC who I love to death. She was created when I played around with the idea of 'what if my OC, Gear, turned into a ghost?' Now, she's ****_not_**** a ghost Gear, but the idea for her and love for her came from that. She is her own OC, own 'ghost' and not related to Gear at all. If you want to know who I am talking, read my story Psychic because Gear is in it. **

**This is CWA, Clockwork's Apprentice's back-story, who she was, how she came to be, and her afterlife as an apprentice to Clockwork. Also- it's sad at first but I promise it gets better.**

**~CWA (Clockwork's Apprentice)**

**(P.S. Yes, the username is Clockwork's Apprentice and yes- my OC is my avatar and username. But no, she's not based on me. Sort of- not really)**

**Title: **Clockwork's Apprentice

**Summary:** Danny had to admit that Data- Clockwork's Apprentice- was pretty interesting since she did, after all, prank the Observerants a lot. Still, he couldn't help but wonder…just how did Data become a ghost? What was her obsession? And _how did she become Clockwork's Apprentice? Read and you'll find out. _NOT DANNY X OC

**Genre: **Hurt/Friendship/Romance

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom. I do own OC's._

**Note**: NOT DANNY X OC, NOT MARY-SUE, NO FLAMES PLEASE BUT PLEASE REVIEW! She is paired with someone later (no not Danny, Jazz, Clockwork, Sam, or Tucker or any human). IMPORTANT- she is from our world. When she died, she woke up as a ghost in the Ghost Zone and you'll find out the rest later.

**Prologue:**

**Data:**

I looked at the screens as my master looked over my shoulder.

"You have gotten better," he remarked.  
"Yeah, well hundreds of years does that," I sighed.

He looked at me curiously as he shifted from a child to an adult.

"Data…Something troubles you."  
It was a statement not a question. I smiled faintly,

"You know exactly what's wrong."  
"True….It is your death day."  
"Yeah," I sighed, "…my three hundredth I think…"  
"Five hundredth," Clockwork corrected but it only made me sadder.

"Perhaps," he said, "A visit with friends will do you some good."  
"I guess," I shrugged, "Not much else to do anyways…Hey, Clockwork?"  
"Yes?"  
"Thanks," I gave him a quick hug and then headed out- but not before I saw the faint smile on his face.

I would never admit it out loud- but Clockwork was more than just my master. He was like a father.

**0000**

I twirled my staff with one hand and winced when it bonked my head. _Dang it- five hundred years and I still can't twirl my staff without doing that. _I decided that I shouldn't go visit Frostbite- I didn't feel like getting my sides crushed in a hug today. I wasn't in a good mood- if I was then I would be able to bare it. But I wasn't. Therefore, I was just currently wondering the Ghost Zone wondering about what I should do before bad thoughts reach my head.

That happened a lot on my death day. I would be left alone and then the bad thoughts come and remind me that I'm dead, that I'm alone, and that I can never see _them_ again. I needed something to distract my mind. _Otherwise- bad thoughts, very bad thoughts that get me angry and depressed_. When I was angry and depressed, I was not a good ghost to be around. I remembered that Ghostwriter once said that when I was in a bad mood, any nearby ghosts better run.

_Maybe I can visit Danny? Or prank the Observants? Or visit Ghostwriter? Or Ember? Or Pandora? Or someone…_In the end, I figured the safest person to visit was Danny.

**Danny:**

"Danny," Sam scolded and I looked at her innocently,

"What?"  
"Stop being such a dork."  
"Nope," I laughed as I continued to balance the pencil on my nose, "Besides…I'm _boorreedd."_

She sighed and Tucker laughed.

"He has a point, Sam," Tucker said, "Nothing interesting has really happened and there hasn't been many ghost attacks."

"I wonder if we can go to the Ghost Zone," I mused, "I mean, it's not that boring there. We could visit Frostbite, maybe even Data."  
"Now Danny," Jazz reminded, "Data is too busy to visit us."  
At that moment, a portal opened- it was like the way Clockwork's portals opened. It started with two clockwork hands that rotated, forming the portal. When it opened, Data stepped out. Data was pretty cool looking and looked a lot like Clockwork. She had light blue skin and bright red eyes. Her black hair was down and it had a single white streak through it.

"_Now Jazz,"_ I mocked to Jazz, "_Data is too busy to visit us."_

Data laughed,  
"Glad to see you guys too."

"So, what's up," I asked, "what's the problem? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," she answered confused.  
"But there has to be something wrong," Tucker pointed out, "there is always something wrong."  
"Nothing is wrong," she repeated firmly, "I just wanted to visit you guys."  
"Why," I asked confused, "You rarely visit when it's not business or something."  
"Because," she sighed and I saw her eyes looked pretty sad, "it's my death day. I need something to keep my mind off of it."

"Your what," I asked confused.  
"Death Day," she repeated, "The anniversary of how I died."  
"….Data, just how did you die? When did you die?"  
"Some five hundred years ago," she shrugged, "And…I don't really talk about how I died."  
"But Data," Jazz pointed out, "it's proven that it's not good to bottle things up. You can tell us anything."  
I leaned forward a bit, interested. I never really thought about it. Data was pretty cool and interested- heck she even pranked the Observants. I never really thought about _her _though. I mean, _what's her obsession? How did she become Clockwork's Apprentice? How did she become a ghost…_And since she was a ghost that meant…

"…she was someone before she died," I whispered.

"Right," Data smiled sadly, "I was someone before I died. I had a family. A life. Friends."

"Data," Jazz said, "you know it's best to talk about it."  
"I'm not sure," she ran a hand through her hair, "I mean…it's my death day…maybe someday I will tell you. But I can't. Not right now."  
She smiled at us sadly as she made another portal,

"I'll visit some other time."

Then she was gone.

**Data:**  
I felt a few tears in my eyes as bad thoughts entered my head. I couldn't get away from the bad thoughts. I was alone. I was sad. I was getting freaking depressed. I finally made it to my lair and it was then that I just lost it.

_Five hundred years…I've been gone for five hundred years…Did anyone even mourn? Were they okay with me being dead? Did they have any ancestors now? Did I have a good funeral? Did anyone even come to my funeral? Did anyone visit my grave? Was I remembered?_

I looked at an empty notebook nearby. _Jazz did say that talking about it makes it feel better. Ghostwriter said writing out my feelings would make me feel better. Clockwork did said that I should make an autobiography…_

I picked up the notebook and started to write:

_My name is Data and I'm known throughout the whole Ghost Zone as Clockwork's Apprentice. Not many people know that much about me so I figured it was time to shed some light on the subject. I've been a ghost for about five hundred years now. When I was alive, I loved puzzles and mysteries. I craved for knowledge. In death, knowledge became my obsession. I crave to know everything about anything. I wonder if I'll finally find my peace if I do finally know everything._

_Anyway, my real name is Jade Eolas and this is my story- not just about how I died, but everything that led to this moment. Be prepared for a story that will knock your socks off but my story…it's not exactly the happiest._

I tapped the pencil on the notebook. _But how should I word all of this? I can't exactly say everything…I think step number one- is to remember everything in my life…_and so I did.


	2. A Day In The Life

**Author Note: The song is Creepy by Radiohead. PLEASE REVIEW!  
~CWA  
(P.S. If you have any suggestions let me know)**

**Chapter 1- A Day In The Life:**

**Data/Jade:**  
I laid down on my stomach with the book in front of me as the door to my dorm opened. I didn't have to look up to know that it was Allison- my dorm mate and best friend.  
"You read too much for it to be healthy," she pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. Allison wasn't much for books- she would rather watch the movie (if she could sit through it that is). Still, while we were very different, she was my best friend.

"You can never read too much," I stuck out my tongue like the mature-nineteen-year-old I was, "Besides…it's about Atlantis," I said excitedly. Allison didn't share my excitement.

"Gosh, you just love weird stuff, don't you?"  
"No," I pouted, "I just love learning about things. I mean, seriously, think about it! So many different theories, puzzles, and mysteries!"  
"-and you want to solve them all," she finished with a smile, "yeah, I know."

She looked in the mirror- fixing her blonde hair and wiping away the stray eyeliner around her blue eyes. Honestly, I wasn't sure why she wore so much makeup. She was already pretty- _pretty than me that's for sure._ She was a bit on the curvy side, but still very pretty. I was sure that her clear skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes had a lot to do with it too. I, on the other hand, wasn't really considered attractive. I was a twig with average size lumps that were called boobs. My skin was pretty pale and I had a few freckles. My red hair was really curly and very messy a lot- hence why I almost always had it in a ponytail. My eyes were just an average shade of green. I wasn't anything too spectacular unlike Allison.

"Oh, I got it," she declared after she finished changing into pajamas, "How about tomorrow night we go clubbing!"  
"You have to be twenty-one," I said as I flipped the page in my book, "And no."  
"Movie theaters," she suggested.  
"What movie?"  
"_The Conjuring?"_

"…" I looked at her, "…."  
"Okay, no scary movies," she finally gave in, "Then what should we do?"

I finally closed my book and looked at her,  
"Why not tomorrow night, you go on a date with your boyfriend and I stay here and read?"  
"But then you're all alone," she whined, "I can't leave you alone!"  
"Yes you can," I pointed out, "'sides I have a report I need to work on."  
She pouted,  
"Fine."

**00000**

Allison did do what I suggested. She had left all dressed up and ready for the club- with her boyfriend of course- while I was left in the dorm room with my books and the computer. I didn't mind though. I wasn't too social even though Allison always told me to live like I would die tomorrow. So here I was watching _Danny Phantom_ on the television instead of doing my essay. _Just kidding. I got my essay done. _

I thought Danny Phantom was a pretty cool kids show and frankly- I always loved it. _Though I can't help but wonder about my theories on dimensions. Like what if Danny Phantom really did exist in another dimension, along with The Ghost Zone._ It was just another mystery that one day I hoped to solve.

I turned off the TV and decided to just play music as I read my books. _Man this is kind of depressing. I'm nineteen years old, watched Danny Phantom, sitting here in funny pajamas (by funny I mean my shirt had two cartoon pills on it, one was cursing and the other one was smiling saying 'dude, take a chill pill) while my best friend is at the club like a normal college student…then again who said I'm normal?_

_"I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo,  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here…"_

I found myself singing softly along with the music as I read. Then I stopped reading and just sang along with the music because reading and singing are two things you cannot do at the same time. I looked at the medicine on my desk. _I really should take those…_I bit my lip. Allison always questioned my medicine bottles but I never told her that they were for depression. I never took them anyway. They made me colder than I already am. I decided against taking my medicine.

I heard four knocks faint knocks on the door and then one loud knock. I smiled faintly, knowing just who it was on the other side of the door. _At least he remembered the secret knock._ I opened the door and sure enough- Kevin was there.

Kevin was someone I trusted- a lot. He was my other best friend. He had black hair that was spiked up and bright green eyes. He was pretty handsome- even Allison agreed. He smiled,  
"Jade," he greeted, "Where's Allison?"  
"At the club."  
"Why aren't you with her?"  
"Her boyfriend's there," I pointed out so he didn't think she was there alone, "and I'm busy."  
"With what," he scoffed, "Knowing you- you don't have any work for the classes to do."  
"True," I admitted, "but that doesn't mean I'm not busy. I'm reading and working on my theories."  
"That's a surprise," he rolled his eyes, "you're so obsessed with knowledge!"  
"So," I said defensively, "there's nothing wrong with wanting to know things!"  
"It is when you want to know _everything,"_ he said and I could tell his anger was rising, "you are always working on trying to know everything that you forget to have fun! You need to loosen up!"  
"I am perfectly loose," I snapped back, "and I do have fun!"  
"Not with other people," he shouted, "You know what, I was here to invite you to the party, but just forget it!"  
He stomped off. I sighed in frustration. _He's so…impossible! _Kevin and I usually fought when Allison wasn't around. He had a _very_ short temper and without Allison- our conversations turned to fights that ended with me crying. I wiped at my eyes, _dang it, why is it so easy to make me cry!_ A small voice in the back of my mind whispered back an answer, _because you're weak and useless and no one cares about you._


	3. Cause of Death: Suicide

**Author Note: Merry Christmas! A great Christmas present would be a review~**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 2- Cause of Death: Suicide**

**Data/Jade:**

_**Not even Clockwork knew how I died. He only knew about me when I first showed up in the Ghost Zone. I guess part of that is because I was from a different dimension**__. _

I looked at my computer and continued reading the articles about ghosts. I found it very interesting. I wrote in my notebook as I read,

"Huh," I muttered, "I wonder if that's a connection with the other article I read…"

I continued reading until Allison came in.

"Hey, genius!"

"Hey," I rolled my eyes.

"You are the most smart person I know and you are the most knowledgeable person I know," she continued. I sighed and turned around in my chair to looked at her,

"Okay, what do you want?"

She only complimented me when she needed something.

"I need your knowledge and theories Miss Genius!"  
"For?"  
"…A prank."

I smiled faintly. As serious as I was sometimes- pranks were my weakness. I loved playing pranks.

"Okay, who on?"  
"Kevin."

**0000**

I banged against the door,

"Dang it," I shouted, "Allison let me out!"

I heard her giggle,  
"Nope! You two are stuck in there while we are going clubbing!"

I bit my lip. _Allison, I don't like dark spaces and closed spaces. Claustrophobia….you know that. To think I actually trusted you and you trick me and lock me in a room with Kevin! _The supply closet was kind of big. It was larger than I thought a supply closet would be. It didn't make it any better though. It seemed smaller since I was crammed up against Kevin and I was feeling a bit dizzy.

"Did you know about this," I asked Kevin.

"Yeah," he admitted softly.

I felt a few tears in my eyes._ Two friends I thought I could trust._

"Why," I accused, "Why would you do this!"

"Damn it Jade," Kevin said frustrated, "I got Allison involved because I wanted to confess to you! I like you! Hell, I like you a lot!"

I whimpered, _If you actually liked me you wouldn't be doing this….I thought I could trust you…I thought we were friends…_He looked at me with a look that I never wanted to see again.

"Jade…you're beautiful," he confessed, "I really want to be with you."  
"Kevin…" I whispered, "I..I can't…I don't-"

_I don't think of you that way- Heck, I've only known you for a couple of months._ Kevin didn't seem to hear me. Or he didn't care.  
"And I honestly wanted to talk to it slow…I wanted to wait, but damn it Jade…you are just too beautiful…"

Before I could protest, his lips crashed against mine. I tried to push him away- but he wouldn't listen.

**0000**

When I woke up, I was alone in the closet. I was alone. I was cold. I was bare. I couldn't find my clothes. I couldn't find my cell phone. _Alone…Allison didn't come back…Kevin somehow got out after…_I choked on a sob._ They all betrayed me, why would they betray me? I thought they were my friends. I thought that they cared about me. They were the only thing keeping me going. I can't…_I sobbed. I didn't care how long I was crying, but I was crying.

It took me ten full minutes before I got a hold of myself. I looked in the closet but it was a supply closet- there was nothing I could use to cover myself. I checked the door. It was unlocked. I wiped at my eyes and poked my head through the door. It was dark. No one was wondering the halls. _Where is everyone? Why is it so dark? What time is it?_

Then again, maybe this was my chance to get back to my dorm room. Did I want to get to my dorm room? _What if Allison is there?_ I bit back another sob, wrapped my hands around my body, and ran out the door. I ran through the halls to my dorm room. Only one or two people saw me, laughed, and pointed. _They don't know…they don't know…they don't know…_Tears were running down my face and I could do nothing to stop them. I finally reached my dorm room and I was thankful it was unlocked. When I went in though- no one was there- _good. I don't want to see her._

I wiped my eyes again. _I cant see her. She betrayed me. He betrayed me. They hurt me- just like everyone else._ I threw on a pair of underwear and a bra- I didn't care about any other clothing. I glared at the depression medicine on my desk and crying, I picked it up and threw it at the wall._ Damn it! No one cares anyway. Why would they care? I'm just a no body. I'm no one._

**0000**

I woke up the next morning to loud pop music. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes- which felt sore from all the crying. Allison smiled at me.  
"Good morning sleepy head! I guess you and Kevin had fun, huh," she winked.

"Wah," I groaned as I rubbed at my eyes. _What is she talking about? Fun…is that her idea of fun?! _

I glared at her and she winced,

"Okay, sorry Miss Prude. Kevin said that you two had fun and I found you here in your underwear so I assumed…"

I didn't answer her. I just got up to go use the restroom. _She doesn't care. She knows that he either raped me or at least knows we did it. And she doesn't even ask if he had consent. _A little voice in my head whispered, _she didn't ask because she doesn't care. Even if she didn't know, she wouldn't do anything. You're not that important. _

**000000**

During class, I kept pulling down my long sleeves. Kevin sat as far as possible away from me. He was ignoring me. He acted like I didn't exist. He didn't care. _Why would he…he was the one that did it…it was probably his plan all along…he never really did care…_

**0000**  
Allison made a mistake that night. She left to go clubbing- and therefore left me in the dorm room alone. That was a mistake. _Maybe if she was here I wouldn't be thinking about this…doing this…maybe if she was here though it might make it worse too._ I had tears running down my face. _No one cares in this world, maybe they'll care in the next? _I looked blankly at my notebook that was on the bed. The notebook filled with all my theories. _Theories just theories that I will never get to prove…though who knows- maybe in death, I'll continue my theories, I'll continue with my obsession, my craving for knowledge and solving the mysteries…_

I looked at the note on my desk. Then I looked at the piece of metal in my hand. The last thing I saw…was the blood on my wrists from both the old and new cuts…and then there was nothing.


	4. Afterlife

**Chapter 3- Afterlife:**

**Data:**

**_I remember that I was alone. I was really lonely. I didn't seen any white light that would lead me to Heaven so I was pretty sure that I was in Hell…but it looked so familiar ;)_**

I gasped for air automatically as my eyes opened. _Where am I?_ I looked around…_no…I'm dead…is this Hell?_ I tried to breathe but when I took in air, I realized I didn't need to. I put a hand to my chest- no thumping, no moving. _I am dead…I'm dead…_

I felt more tears in my eyes. _I'm dead, this is Hell…or am I a ghost?_ I looked down at my hand. _No it's not transparent…it's blue. Am I a demon?_ _Why am I blue? What happened?_ _Oh…I committed suicide that's what happened. No more dealing with Kevin. No more Allison. I'm done._ _I'm free. Not like anyone misses me anyway._

I looked around more. _Green-purple skies…no ground…floating doors…floating islands…_I felt a slight fluttering, _No freaking way…if this is Hell than Hell totally copy-righted The Ghost Zone…unless…my theory was right. There are other dimensions. _I floated into the air in excitement,  
"Woah," I muttered, "Flight…let's try this out then."

I tried to fly upwards but I wasn't going any higher. I frowned. I tried again- nothing. I tried flapping my arms up and down- that got me maybe an inch higher. I growled in annoyance and then fell flat on my butt.

Still, I couldn't help but feel a bit lonely. I didn't see any ghosts within sight, but that wasn't the only loneliness I felt. I felt lonely because…I wasn't in my own dimension anymore. Did that mean that I could never go back? I couldn't even visit my grave? I couldn't watch my funeral? I couldn't see if anyone even showed up to my funeral? I wouldn't be able to tell if I was remembered…

Then my thoughts wondered again. If I was a ghost, what did I look like? I tried to imagine what I would look like as a ghost- but everything I could picture wasn't good.

**00000**

I spent the next month, I was pretty sure it was a month anyway, training. I figured that it was past to put my past behind me- for the most part- and move on, if I could. I also figured that since I was in the Ghost Zone, I would need to know all about my powers. It took a while to get the hang of a few things. I got most of it down. I couldn't duplicate or anything of the sort. I could fire ecto-blasts, but they were pure black. I had control of invisibility, intangibility and flight. Though at times, it sort of went south. I wasn't sure if I had any more powers. I supposed that they did come in time though. I still didn't know what I looked like and I was sure that it bothered me more than anything else.

A month of training didn't come very easy. I spent most of it sulking more than I should have. I was sure that part of the reason I was so sad during the month was because it made me feel even lonelier. I didn't even have someone to prank- and pranking always made me feel better!

Still, now that I could fly around better, I went exploring. I knew where I was going- sort of. I did watch too much Danny Phantom so I knew my basic ways around the ghost zones. I wondered though…_is Danny Phantom already a halfa? Or is this sometime in the past or something? Is this before Danny Phantom is Phantom? Are the ghosts I knew in the show ghosts yet?_ There was one way to find out.

I headed to the closest lair that I knew- Ghostwriter's. I had to admit that he was my favorite _full_ ghost, besides Clockwork. I also figured that if anyone knew about anything it would be him. I would imagine that the both of us lived on a similar motto- _Knowledge is power._ He had a whole library of every single thing ever written. _Think about everything I could find out!_

I headed over there and I was relived that I did find it. It was a very nice building in fact and I was sure it was just full of knowledge. I floated up and politely knocked on the door. When it opened, I found Ghostwriter looking at me in confusion and surprise. I found it a bit weird that I knew who he was but he didn't know who I was. I somehow managed to smile,  
"You are Ghostwriter. I'm…"

I thought for a moment. _I can't really go by Jade since it's my real name and if I'm putting the past behind me, I can't use my real name and no one can know my real name._

"…Data," I finally said.

_ Data- because data means information and I am full of it. I crave data, knowledge. _Ghostwriter nodded,

"I'm Ghostwriter…May I ask why you are here?"  
"If I may…I wanted to look at your collection of books," I said a bit sheepishly. He seemed surprised,  
"No one has ever really asked about my books…besides an old friend that is."

I looked at him curiously. _An old friend? I wonder whom he is speaking about._

"If it's no trouble," I finally said and he shook his head,

"Oh no! No trouble at all," he muttered, "Please, do come in."

_Ah, he's very polite. That's something you hardly see anymore._ I nodded as he opened the door farther and let me in. When I walked in, I was amazed. _The cartoon did not do this justice. This is simply…  
"_Amazing," I whispered.

Ghostwriter seemed a bit flustered,

"Thank you?"  
"You're welcome…"  
"Ahh..Data," Ghostwriter said, "…I haven't seen you around here?"

"New," I answered simply, "I'm not a very old ghost and I just now decided to explore."  
"New," he muttered, "How new? How did you know of me then?"  
"A month," I answered softly, "…And I just know things."

He looked at me a bit sadly,  
"My condolences," he said sincerely.

I couldn't but think that those words actually meant a lot more than I thought they would. _Maybe because no one has ever said it to me._ I nodded and then floated up towards the books. I was sure I knew where the ones I was looking for was and sure enough- I did find them rather easily. I picked up one and started to read. _Ghostly Theories- that may have some answers._  
"If I may," Ghostwriter said from a spot on the ground, "What interests you so much that you come and seek my books?"  
"Knowledge," I said simply, "I crave for knowledge and your books…well they are full of knowledge and things that I would like to know."

I continued reading. I honestly did crave knowledge- so I wasn't lying to Ghostwriter. I wasn't even sure lying was in my vocabulary. I hated lying. I shook my head slightly to get the wondering thoughts out of my head and then continued reading.

I wasn't sure how long I went from book to book with only an occasional conversation with Ghostwriter, but I knew it was pretty long. I could tell because eventually, I started to yawn. _Silly, I think I'm yawning more out of habit since I can't actually yawn._ I was still tired though. _Even odder, though one book that was by Clockwork stated that younger, newer ghosts did sleep occasionally. Yet as they get older, they sleep less and less by a certain time- they require no sleep at all._

I ignored the calls of slumber to continue reading.

**0000**

When I woke up, I was on a couch with a blanket over me. I looked at it confused.

"I remember falling asleep while reading this books as well," Ghostwriter said and I turned to him as he continued,

"Please don't make a habit of falling asleep in my library. Don't you have a lair?"  
"No," I whispered, "I don't."

He sighed and ran hand through his hair,  
"Until you can find your lair- and you _will_ find it. You are welcome to stay here."

**_And thus the start of a beautiful friendship._**


	5. Fangirling

**Chapter 4- Fangirling**

**Data:**

**_I'm still not sure how long I stayed with Ghostwriter. I wasn't sure how long it took to find my lair. But I remember that when I did find it- I screamed._**

I sighed as I floated through the Ghost Zone. Ghostwriter was polite enough that he lent me a few books to read for the trip. _Yes trip._ I was hoping that on my little trip, I could stumble upon my lair. Ghostwriter had said that when I found it- I would know that it was mine. It was some sort of an inner connection-bond.

Honestly, I was still a bit shocked that I was in _Danny Phantom…did this mean I'm a character in it now? If Danny is even here yet…_I did wonder what year it was here. _Time can't be the same, at least I don't think so. _

_Wait…is that…Clockwork's Tower?_ _You've gotta be shittin' me._ I hardly ever cursed but…_I'm floating in the Ghost Zone right near Clockwork's Tower…Clockwork…_I was going to fangasm- a fangirl overload. Then I saw the lair that was near his. It was…perfect…I felt something inside me click. _This is it this is my lair._

It honestly was perfect. It was so perfect I wasn't sure if I could ever compare it to another lair. It was a small tower- like the tall chamber you would see on a castle. Just instead of the whole castle, it was just the tower. It was black but the top of it faded to purple. Black vines wrapped around it as well. There were cracks in it but I liked it- especially since the cracks spelled out _Knowledge is power –Data._

Then I realized that my lair was beside Clockwork's. _Fangirl overload…_I screamed excitedly. I didn't care if the whole Ghost Zone heard me. I flew into my lair excitedly- _okay, this is really pretty awesome._ Inside the lair was pretty cool. It was modern on the inside despite the darker exterior. There was a large spiral staircase that went all the way up the tower made of books that seemed to float on their own. There was so many books, notebooks, pencils, _everything._

I flew up to the upper part of the tower- the part that had a window. I was surprised that it was…a bedroom. I smiled ear to ear. The bed was very large had black blankets and purple pillows. The walls seemed to made of glass- but there was a wall behind the glass. Between the glass and the wall was a lot of black sand- so much that I could barely see the tower walls behind it. There were holes in the glass but none of the sand went out. _Cool._

I spotted a mirror on the wall and went over._ Interesting. _My skin was pale blue- almost white. My eyes were a deep dark red and my hair was pure black. It was only slightly wavy and went mid-back. I had a few darker spots of blue on my face and it took me a moment to realize that it was freckles. I felt a bit sorry for Ghostwriter though. He saw me in…_this…_My clothes were almost the same I died in. I had on short black shorts and a black tank top that barely hid my purple bra. It had spots of dark red, dried blood. It was the same I died in…just reverted colors…I wrapped my arms around my body. _Died in…died in…died in…_

I was startled though when I looked at my arms. I had scars on my wrists that were only a shade darker than my blue skin. _Memories….reminders. I wish that I can make my sad memories go away…_

I looked at the bed again and realized that there was a box there. _Huh, I wonder who…_then I noticed that on the box was a small letter with a _CW_ symbol on it. _Clockwork- of course._ I opened the box and read the letter.

_Data-_

_ I am well aware that you are a newly formed ghost and therefore are in need of clothes that don't remind you of your death. You know exactly who I am and I you- as for how you know who I am, I am not sure. The clock attacked to the belt will help you with your future powers. I wish to speak with you as soon as possible._

_-CW_

_ Clockwork doesn't know?_ I supposed that it had to be with the fact that I wasn't from this dimension's Earth so he wouldn't know. Perhaps he only knew of me when I first arrived here- so that was how he knew about me knowing who he was. _Wait, future powers? He knows what will happen in the future? Duh, of course he knows he's Clockwork. _I opened the box. Inside was a new outfit- _which is much needed. _It was a dark purple dress that was sleeveless and would go mid-thigh. There was a black waist belt with a dark gray clock in the middle of it. I wiggled my toes, _still no shoes. I'm cool with that though. I hate shoes- socks are okay, but not shoes._

After I got dressed, I was shocked to hear a knock on the door. Confused, I floated down to the door and opened it to find Ghostwriter.  
"How did you find…."  
"I followed the scream," he answered casually, "though I must admit- I am surprised that your lair is close to Clockwork's. You know of him, correct?"

I nodded,  
"Correct."

Then Ghostwriter stopped for a moment.  
"You…changed?"  
I raised an eyebrow,  
"Yes."

He looked me over, flushed, and then coughed,

"You look…nice."  
I smiled,

"Thank you."  
After almost a year with Ghostwriter, I was a bit surprised at how shocked he was at a change in my attire. _Yes, almost a year. Not quite a year though._ He hardly got that flustered.

"So," I said crossing my arms, "What do you think?"

He looked around curiously,

"Not that bad…"  
"Thanks," I cheered, "I gotta go see Clockwork now! I'll visit you soon, okay?"

He didn't look that happy, but he nodded. I looked over him curiously but then shrugged it off. As soon as he was gone, I headed to visit Clockwork.

**_I didn't know it then but when I left my lair, I wasn't just about to meet Clockwork, I was going to meet my future master._**


	6. Happy Death Day To Me

**Author Note: Please don't make me beg for reviews. Reviews are nice- they let me know people actually like the story. Ane, if you're reading this, please don't kill me (****_to everyone else- that won't stop her from blowing up my phone saying WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?)_****  
~CWA**

**Chapter 5- Happy Death Day To Me:**

**Data:**

**_When I first started to figure out my powers- I was pretty psyched._**

I laid stretched out on my bed- reading. I found out something new- no matter how much I read. It seemed that no matter how much I read that I remembered _everything. _I remembered it word for word- exact page and book. _I wish I was that good with memory in life._

I wondered if it was one of my powers. _Every ghost in Danny Phantom had powers that were specialized towards their obsession. _It didn't take me long to figure out what my obsession was. It was pretty clear that my obsession was knowledge. _I suppose that if my obsession was to know everything then it would make sense that my brain would adjust itself so that I can remember everything that I learn- all the way down to the thing I learned it from._

Still, I would have thought that it would have taken longer for my powers to develop. I absently started to wave my finger in the air at my ceiling- which was just like the walls- as I started to picture things, things from my past. I closed my eyes and remembered when I first met Allison. I had ran into her- literally- when I was rushing to the dorm. My suitcase had fallen down and everything spilled out. She helped me clean everything back up and said,  
"_Hey, your pretty clumsy, aren't you?"  
Weird,_ I thought, _I was sure I just actually heard her voice._ I opened my eyes and gasped. The sand from my ceiling had come out of the holes and was floating in the air. The sand had formed holo-graphic like images of Allison and…me. The sand was still black, but it took on 3D images and it didn't look like sand. The images were interacting with each other. It was…reenacting my memory- all the way down to the last detail- they were even talking to each other. _My memory…I can use the sand to act out memories…does this have to do with my obsession on knowledge? Memories are knowledge. _I gasped and then the sand collapsed… It quickly disappeared back into the ceiling. _I need to work on control first. This is my first real power though that deals with my obsession. It makes sense. Knowledge is power and the more knowledge I get- the more powerful I get? Maybe. I don't know yet. But maybe I can do it because knowledge deals with the mind and memories are in the mind…._

**0000**

I was so excited about my new power that I flew to Ghostwriter's lair as quickly as I could. I had a few books in my hand to return to him as well. Still, I haven't visited Ghostwriter in a few days- as I had spent one of those days speaking with Clockwork. The rest of those days were spent while working on my powers and reading. I figured out that I could also transfer knowledge as well- that was something that I learned with Clockwork. He taught me that I can transfer knowledge from someone else and to me. _Coolio._

Clockwork was…_interesting. _He had questions that I did answer to the best of my ability. He knew everything about me….since I had been in the Ghost Zone. But he didn't know who I was _before_ I was ghost, _why_ I died, or _how_ I knew everything here. I just told him that- _'I died because it was time,' 'I was no one before I was a ghost,' _and _'I just know things.'_ I refused to answer anything beyond that but I had a feeling that Clockwork…that he could assume what happened because I still had scars on my wrist.

I knocked on Ghostwriter's door. When I didn't hear an answer, I got slightly concerned. Ghostwriter wasn't rude enough to ignore me. I knocked again- still no answer. I opened the door myself and flew in.  
"_You dare trespass onto my lair,"_ his eyes were glowing and he was floating. He didn't look happy. Then he noticed it was me and he calmed down.

"Oh, it's you."  
He looked a bit surprised though. I smiled,

"What? You didn't think I would come back?"  
"Yes," he answered bluntly. I looked at him confused,  
"What?"  
"Most ghosts I've know," he explained, "they don't ever come back. Clockwork, however, is one of the few to come back. It's why he's an old friend of mine."  
"I came back," I pointed out, "so I guess that makes me your friend too," I smiled and he smiled faintly back.

"Oh and I learned something," I floated a bit in excitement, "I can use the sand in my lair to reenact memories- exactly the way I remember them!"

He looked at me curiously,  
"Clockwork told me you would develop that power, but I didn't know I would have to give you it so soon…"  
"Give me what," I asked curiously. He floated towards his desk and took something out of the drawer.

When he returned, he was holding something. He handed it out to me,

"Clockwork made it…I asked him too. It was later that he said that it would come in handy and…Consider it a token of friendship."  
_I hope he realizes that sometimes being my friend isn't exactly great- but then again I guess I called him a friend first. _I took it from him. It was an hourglass charm. Inside the hourglass was black sand. I loved it.  
"I love it," I whispered as I attacked the charm to my belt.

"Now…let's see that power of yours at work."

I smiled excitedly and focused. I closed my eyes and put my hand to the hourglass charm. I opened my eyes slightly to see the sand float from the hourglass charm. Content, I closed my eyes again and focused on the sand.

**_I didn't know it then but I made a fatal mistake. I didn't focus on one memory to show._****_It was also on that day that I forgot. I forgot that it was my first death day- and that's bad because we all know that on your first death day…you relive how you died._**

"Data," Ghostwriter whispered and he sounded a bit…sad…horrified?

_"And I honestly wanted to talk to it slow…I wanted to wait, but damn it Jade…you are just too beautiful…"_

Horrified, I opened my eyes and saw something I wished to never see again. I saw his face. I saw the look in his eyes. I saw him take me. I wasn't aware of Ghostwriter standing next to me. All I could focus on was the horror- the same horror that was my personal nightmare.  
"Data…are you alright?"

I let out a horrified gasp, silent tears started to flow. The sand collapsed and floated back into the hourglass charm. It didn't matter. I still relived it. I could still see his eyes looking at me.  
"Data," Ghostwriter said a bit more forceful, "Data!"

I didn't hear him. The only thing I could hear was his voice- his moans, my cries. I could only hear that little voice in the back of my head, _I'm not important. I'm a nobody. I'm no one. _I could feel the pain in my wrists and I fell to the ground. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes tightly was the green ectoplasm- _blood-_ on my wrists. I could feel the tears going down my face.  
"Jade," Ghostwriter shouted and I opened my eyes in shock. _My name…it's been a whole year since I heard someone say my real name…my name…_

He cursed under his breath but he grabbed my wrists tightly and I whimpered in pain. He looked at me sadly,  
"Data…_Jade…_Just look at me. Look at me and focus only on me…deep breaths…there you go…"

I had tears in my eyes and his hands were covered in ectoplasm, _my blood._ I fainted.

**000**

When I opened my eyes, I was in my bed. I was in my lair. Confused, I looked at my wrists. The ectoplasm was gone, but the scars on my skin stood out more than they did before.

"I'm glad you're okay."

I turned to see Ghostwriter standing there.

"…I didn't realize it was your first death day."  
"…My first…what?"  
"Death day," Ghostwriter explained, "the anniversary of your death and when you became a ghost….I forget that on your first one you relive your death."

His eyes looked sad.  
"Data, are you alright?"  
"Jade," I said and he looked at me confused as I explained, "You called me Jade."

"The memory," he explained, "when you showed me your memory with your new power…He called you Jade so I assumed that was your name."

At the reminder that Ghostwriter had seen me at my weakest moment, I had to hold back a few tears.  
"It is my name…I just haven't been called it in a year."

I sat up in the bed and Ghostwriter took a seat on the bed.

"….I'm sorry," he finally said and I looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, "for what had happened to you and for what caused your death. You'll be alright."

I smiled faintly,  
"Thank you."**  
****_That's the first and only time- even after all these years- that someone actually told me sorry and actually said that I would be alright. At times I think that even if I didn't have perfect memory, I would still remember that._**


	7. A Day In The Afterlife

**Author Note: Each thing- 0000- is a different scene by the way. Some of them are a few years apart.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 6- A Day In The Afterlife:**

**Data (A few years later):**

Ever since my first death day, I found it a personal mission to never be sad on my death day again- at least, not _really_ sad. So, every single year I kept finding something else to do to keep me distracted. I did learn something from that day though. I had a small white wisp in my hair ever since I gained that new power. Clockwork explained to me that the more powerful I got- the more white my hair would become. _Great even when I'm dead and stuck at nineteen I still get gray hairs. Maybe that's why the Observants are bald…_at the thought that Observants could have hair a strange image popped in my head.

"What are you giggling about," Ghostwriter asked curiously.

I laughed harder. Just what could I have said? _Oh I was thinking about the Observants with afros, or beards, or pink hair._ If I did say that, it would be hard to explain how I knew the Observants since I haven't met them yet. _I don't think it will be too much longer since Observants can't keep their bowl-heads out of other people's business. Besides if I'm powerful as Clockwork says then I know at least one day I will run into the Observants._ For crying out loud, my lair was next to Clockwork's in the _Tero De La Potente (Land of the Powerful) _section of the Ghost Zone. _Tero De La Potente_ was a section of the Ghost Zone that held the lairs of level S ghosts- the highest level of power. That's why Ghostwriter was in this part of the Zone (_well he can warp all reality using the keyboard so it makes sense), _Clockwork, the Observants, Pariah's Keep, all of them and even me…lived in the _Tero Do La Potente. _

"Nothing," I said as I finally calmed down, "Nothing at all."

Ghostwriter didn't seem too convinced as he continued writing. I looked over his shoulder,

"What are you writing?"  
"Only the greatest Christmas story ever told!"

I read the title, _The Fright Before Christmas._ I stifled another giggle.  
"And when do you think you'll be done with it?"  
"Probably not in another four hundred or so years," Ghostwriter waved off.

_Dang it- another four hundred or so years ago before Danny Phantom even exists._

"Do you think I could read it when it's nearly completed," I asked- I knew that I couldn't read it when it's done because Danny would destroy it. Ghostwriter nodded,

"I don't see why not."

I smiled- I honestly was curious about the story. It did look pretty cool. I flew up and grabbed a few more books- these were ones about the Ghost Zone's history. _These will come in handy._

**00000**

"….I'm almost scared to ask," Ghostwriter sighed, "but what happened?"

I gulped,  
"I met a ghost that gave me candy."  
"…Do we really have to have that talk about not taking candy from strangers? You're what, nineteen?"  
He sighed again. I frowned,

"_Technically, _I'm about twenty-five or so…kind of lost track."  
"And a powerful ghost," Ghostwriter chimed, "Yet you somehow managed to do…_whatever this is."_

I smiled cheekily,  
"Either way, can you help me out?"

_Note to self- Be careful with ectoplasmic gum. _I was currently in my lair- which was covered in glowing green gum. I was stuck in the middle of it- dangling from the gum and stuck.

"You can't phase through, or off in this case, ectoplasmic candy " Ghostwriter said, "So please be careful in the future."  
"….I'll try, but I can't exactly promise anything."  
"At least you'll remember this."  
"I remember everything," I pointed out, "I remember _every single thing…._I always have, always will."  
"Unless you find peace," Ghostwriter reminded me.  
"Ah," I sighed, "With a craving to know everything…do you honestly think that I can find any peace?"

He never answered me.

**00000**

As I read my book, I wrote down notes in a separate journal. _Odd- why do I write notes if I remember everything? I suppose it's just a habit._ Either way, I did continue to write notes. _This is wonderful._ I could almost feel the power going through my veins, or rather a feeling of self-satisfaction. However, it was deeper than just that. It was like the more I knew, the more I read, the better I felt, the more _completed_ I felt. _It just proves that my obsession is knowledge. _It was a bit depressing, I supposed. To have the knowledge that I wished I could lose was even more depressing. Honestly, there were two pieces of knowledge; well one was a memory that I wished to forget. _The memory of my death and the knowledge that I can now never find peace because I will never know absolutely everything._

I turned back to my book, _but that wont stop me from trying. _

**000000**

I watched the screens in Clockwork's Tower.  
"You know everything, don't you?"

He switched from a baby to a young adult. He didn't answer as I continued talking,  
"Though I do suppose you don't know everything. You don't know everything about me."  
"Knowing everything is not possible nor healthy," Clockwork said as he switched from a young adult to an older man, "Though you do try."  
"In case you haven't noticed, I really can't help it, now can I?"  
"Of course. Though perhaps one day you will get farther than you thought possible."

I looked at him curiously,

"You never give a direct answer, do you?"  
"To do so can alter the time stream…and this is one I would rather not mess up."  
_Interesting- then what's supposed to happen in this timeline then? Besides Danny Phantom. If Danny Phantom is in this time stream. Can I even ask that?  
_"Clockwork," I finally said, "does Danny Phantom ever show up in this time stream or is he in another?"  
_If all else fails, Clockwork will label me insane._

_"_Yes," he said simply.

"Yes what?"  
He didn't reply back and I sighed- _should've known that the stopwatch wouldn't give me a direct, real, solid answer._


	8. An Offer You Can't Refuse

**Chapter 7- An Offer You Can't Refuse:**

**Data (about one hundred years old):**

"Ghostwriter," he looked at me as I continued, "You have everything ever written, correct?"  
"Correct."  
"Do you have a map of the Ghost Zone?"  
"…On the wall."  
I nodded and flew to the wall. _Maybe I can go meet some other ghosts later._

"Do you need a copy?"  
I looked at Ghostwriter and he sighed,  
"Right, perfect memory."  
I nodded,

"Yep. I'll remember."

I just wondered when I would have time to explore. I mean, really, I was always caught up in a book or doing something or another. _I hope I have time to explore eventually._

**00000**

_Oh my god- the Observants…they're even funnier looking in person. _I played it off like I wasn't internally fangirling- or laughing in my head- and acted like I was actually calm. I looked at them,  
"The Observants? To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"  
"You shall work for us."  
I glared,  
"For self-appointed council, you are very rude."

They glared back at me but I didn't back down. I continued to glare.

"Very well," one of them finally said, "We require you to work for us."

I crossed my arms,

"Closer, but not quite there. I don't work _for_ you. I know how you work, Observants, and honestly, I don't like it."  
They looked at me a bit curiously.

"And how would such a young ghost know of us?"

_Well Clockwork did tell me but that's not how I knew. Besides, it's obvious that they don't know I visit Clockwork._

"I know a lot of things," I pointed out.  
"Ah yes, we are well aware of your obsession with knowledge and that is exactly why we require your skills…_Data."_  
_Oh they don't even know my real name then- that's rich._

"And just what skills are you talking about? I highly doubt your talking about my delicious cookies?"

If Observants could roll their eyes, _well eye,_ then I was pretty sure that they would have.

"No," they said annoyed, "Your ability to show memories can prove useful in court."  
"What's in it for me?"  
"You'll be a small part of the council."

"Am I supposed to pretend that what you just said actually means something important?"

_I never liked the Observants from the way they just wanted to kill Danny- sides they're the easiest to poke fun at. I haven't played a prank in along while. _

"This is not an offer to be taking lightly," they accused. I rolled my eyes,

"Oh I know."

_Let's see…If I do take this offer then I can be more respectful in the Zone. I can bother the Observants more. Most importantly, if I can help them figure out who's guilty and who's innocent faster, then the wrongly accused can be free._

"I'll take it," I agreed, "_On one condition."_

"What would that be?"  
"I work _with_ you, not for you."  
"Very well."

**00000**

After agreeing, the Observants told me that I had to do this ritual thingy to be in the council and take this oath, _blah blah blah._ There wasn't many ghosts there actually. Clockwork was there. Ghostwriter was there- he was the one writing down the whole occasion as it went. The Observants were there, of course. I was sure I saw Walker- _even if I haven't met him personally. _

I walked down the aisle, _okay now it feels more like a wedding, especially since they said that they would, by no means, let me do such a tradition in the dress I was wearing. _As a result, I wore a long dark purple dress that hid the fact that I wore no shoes. It was beautiful; I'd give it that. It was very long, was long-sleeved, and had a v-neck. Despite their protests, I did wear the black belt around my waist. _No matter how beautiful the dress is, the second this is over I will take it off._

At the end of the aisle, the Observants were standing there with a book in their hands. Clockwork stood nearby them with a slight smile on his face.

"…And do you swear to take the duties of the council with all seriousness, to not let personal matters or relationships affect a verdict?"

"I swear."

"Then you shall be welcomed to the Council of Power. May the powers be with you."  
They bowed slightly and I bowed back as well.

"As a gift from the council, we give you this."

They handed me a staff. It was similar to Clockwork's, but it was all black and there wasn't a clock at the top.  
"You may use your charm to attach to it."  
I looked at the black hourglass charm on my belt- the one that was a gift. I took It off the belt and sure enough- it did fit on the staff.

"It's unbreakable," the Observants pitched in.

I smiled faintly and twirled the staff slightly and it hit my head. _I have the feeling that I will be doing that a lot…it will take me about another four hundred years to master this._ I saw Ghostwriter chuckled to himself. Clockwork looked amused. The Observants sighed. I rubbed the back of my head, _that actually kind of hurt._

**0000**

Ghostwriter visited me in my lair soon after the ceremony. However, there was just one issue- it was when I was changing. I screamed,  
"GET OUT!"

Ghostwriter's face was blushed- _huh he can blush, that's funny. _His blush was a few shades darker than his skin color. He quickly left my bedroom and went downstairs. _I wonder how a ghost can blush if we don't have blood- well we have ectoplasm, maybe that's why the blush isn't red but rather a dark shade of our skin. Interesting._ I calmed down and continued changing. It was another two minutes before I finally went downstairs. My fists were clenched and I knew that I looked anything but calm. I was a bit shocked, however, when I noticed my hair was flickering in and out of flames. Ghostwriter gulped,  
"I…I didn't mean to- I'm sorry."

I gritted my teeth,  
"It's fine …why are you here?"

_In reality, it made me more uncomfortable than I would like to admit. I wasn't really comfortable with anyone seeing my body- even before…_I shifted my position uncomfortably, _before that…before I died. The thought that Ghostwriter has seen me in just pants and a bra is not very comfortable. But he is my friend and while I am uncomfortable, sad, and angry- I don't want to lose his friendship._  
"To tell you congratulations."

I stopped gritting my teeth,  
"Thanks. I wonder how long I'll last."  
"What do you mean," he asked curiously and I shrugged,

"Well, I have a habit of pranking people."

He sighed.

"You're practically one hundred years old, you shouldn't prank people."  
"Ah, but you fail to see, those with the saddest pasts hide behind laughter, a smile, and in my case- pranks."

Ghostwriter looked at me sadly,

"I didn't mean-"  
"-I know," I whispered, _you didn't mean it in a bad way. You weren't trying to be rude._


	9. Anger Management

**Chapter 8- Anger Management:**

**Data:**

I tapped the pen against my desk and thought about how to word my sentence. Ghostwriter had asked me to proofread _The Fright Before Christmas._ It would still be about another three to four hundred years before it would be done- at least according to him. It was really good though so I liked it. I just issues with finding errors as I wasn't sure what to look for. I was thankful for the small break when there was knocking on my door. No, knocking was the right word. _Pounding_ was much more fitting.

I opened the door to find the Observants glaring at me. I smiled innocently,

"Just what can I do for you?"  
"Fix. It."  
"Fix what," I asked confused and they glared. I laughed,

"Alright, use bleach or soda- it should get it out."  
They huffed, but honestly it was very funny to mess with them. I loved ruffling their feathers so much- which was why their robes were dyed bright vivid _Barbie-doll _pink. Either way, they left and I was laughing.

**00008**

A small little piece of paper in a bottle flew out of a mini-portal and into my hand. I sighed, _another summons. _I flew away to meet the Observants at the court. The court was the same place my 'ceremony' was held a few years ago. I had my staff in my hand and I stood there beside the Observants. Ghostwriter, like always, was there as well. He was always recording down everything that happened in the court.

"…and you're responsible for the destruction of another's lair."  
_Ah, so that's what this is for. Lair's are very sacred to ghosts. I mean, most ghosts attack you when you trespass- even if I'm usually okay with it. I wonder how bad it is to destroy a lair. Apparently bad enough to get you into the court._

"Data," the Observants ordered. I glared at them slightly and I went to the accused.

"This won't hurt," I whispered as I waved my wrist.

The ghost passed out as I closed my eyes. The black sand went from my hourglass to around us. It circled my hand slightly and circled the ghost's head. Then the sand formed the memories I was reaching. It was a weird feeling though because I could…I could see his memories through his eyes and I can feel what he felt during the memory. After doing this act a few times, I never got used to that feeling.

**000008**

I continued reading until someone smashed into my lair. It was a ghost that I didn't recognize- _and that's something._ His skin was really pale and his hair was red and yellow flames. His eyes were red and he looked so…weird. He had on blue jeans, red converse, a yellow shirt that had red flames, and a red vest.  
"Yo, sorry dudette, the name's Phoenix," he said laughing and then looked at me again, "Woah, a hot dudette- and you're reading? Pfft that's boring."  
I felt my anger slowly rising. He took my book from my hands and set it on fire,  
"Now that the book's done, who are you? You're smokin' and that's something comin' from me," he smirked, "And how about we get to know each other better?"

He put his hand on my waist and I froze. My body went tense. _Kevin…._I clenched my hands into fists.

"Whoa, dudette, you're hair is flames! That's awesome!"

"My name is not dudette," I growled, "it's Data! AND GET OUT OF MY LAIR!"  
"Whoa, dudette, you need to learn to have some fun," he stood beside me once again and his hand was where it shouldn't be. I went past my sadness and straight to anger.  
"I know a lot of things," I growled, "And you will learn how to not disrespect a lady!"

My hair was moving all around my head like the snakes on Medusa's head and I felt my eyes glow. The black sand flew out of my hourglass and floated around me. My hands glowed black and I floated into the air. Phoenix, _Kevin,_ looked very shocked. I growled again and the black energy shot from my hands and into _Kevin's_ head.  
"Ah, dudette I'm sorry," he screamed and gripped his head as the flames went out, "What did you do?! IT HURTS!"  
I couldn't answer him. I felt a bit drained and I collapsed.

**00**

When I woke up, Ghostwriter was standing over me,

"You're awake? Are you okay?"  
"'m fine," I said as I stood up.

"….what happened," I asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Ghostwriter motioned towards _Kevin…No.._Phoenix. He was in the corner, gripping his head, his eyes wide.

"Too much," he rocked back and forth as he was curled in a ball, "too much…"

I gulped,  
"I lost my temper," I whispered, "And he touched me…I panicked."

Ghostwriter looked at me concerned,  
"Data…What did you do?"  
"I…I gave him my knowledge."  
"You what," Ghostwriter asked confused. I picked up my staff and gripped it harder,  
"My knowledge. Because knowledge is my obsession, I can transfer it and steal it from other's…and you know I know a lot, right?"  
"Right…"  
"Well, because knowledge is my obsession, my brain is sort of…adapted…so it can handle all the knowledge, others' brains, however," I motioned to Phoenix, "breakdown."

"Can you fix him?"  
"I don't know if I want to," I hissed bitterly.

"Data," Ghostwriter pushed and I sighed,

"Fine. If he touches me again though, I'll actually give him _all_ my knowledge and not just some of it."

I glared at Phoenix- he was still in the middle of his break-down. I closed my eyes and the black sand circled around his head. Not soon after, I felt more refreshed and Phoenix, to my horror, was normal.

"Sorry for angering you dudette and I'm not sure what happened, but thanks," he smiled.

He put his hand around my waist again, gave me a quick peck on the cheek and then flew out the window. I growled. Ghostwriter didn't look that pleased either.

"While I understand why you would get so angry at him," Ghostwriter growled, "Perhaps you should learn to manage your anger."

I glared at him,  
"I don't need any management- Kevin deserved it!"

After realizing which name I said, I shut my mouth. Ghostwriter looked at me surprised,  
"Data," he whispered, "is that what that was about?"  
"What was about," I denied.  
"He reminded you too much of your rapist."

I growled,  
"I don't know what your talking about."  
"But Data, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," I snapped, "And I'll be better as soon as you leave!"

Ghostwriter looked unhappy and he glared at me as I glared at him. He didn't say a word as he just left. I looked down at the ground and huffed. _I am one-hundred-and-eight-three-years-old that means that it took one hundred and eight-three years for me to have my first fight with Ghostwriter._

**000**

Not too soon after Ghostwriter had left, I broke down. I was just a mess on the floor- crying, sobbing, and shaking. I just…I broke down. It was worse since my mind was going nuts in flashbacks and I guessed I didn't have as much control over my power as I thought I did. The black sand kept forming memory after memory…_no…nightmare after nightmare._ I sat there with my hands over my ears and I tried to block it out.

_"And I honestly wanted to take it slow…I wanted to wait, but damn it Jade…you are just too beautiful…"_

_ Kevin…_My eyes were shut tightly and I felt tears run down my face like a waterfall. I bit my lip and I tasted something weird. _Blood..No..ectoplasm._ I was biting my lip so hard that there was ectoplasm. I hated blood. I didn't like blood. I would've fainted if I did see the blood. But I was too caught up in my memories- in the flashbacks, in my nightmare- that I didn't care. I gripped my ears, still trying to block out the noise. I gritted my teeth, _even in death I can't escape the nightmares…_

**00**

I didn't see Ghostwriter for the next few days. People would say that I was being childish but I had my reasons for staying away so long. _Reason One- I was too embarrassed to see him. Reason two- it took me a while to calm down._ After my breakdown, it took a few days for me to return back to normal- but I wasn't exactly normal yet. I was still jumping at every little sound I heard. When Clockwork visited, I was so tense I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my sockets. Not to mention that I was close to attacking him because he had touched my shoulder (_it was a gesture of comfort). I don't like people touching me. No. Not ever._

Clockwork was the one to convince me to visit Ghostwriter. I wasn't sure why I listened, but the next thing I knew- I was at Ghostwriter's lair with a sinking feeling in my stomach. I slowly knocked on the door. It took a minute, but it opened.

"Data," Ghostwriter said shocked and then scowled, "What are you doing here?"  
"T-to apologize," I gulped, "I…I'm sorry."

Some part of me was upset and sad that he didn't stay- _Allison didn't care either. _I shook my head, _no, no. I kicked him out- it's my fault he wasn't there to help. _He looked at me a bit sadly,  
"I should apologize as well," he said as he took off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. He then put his glasses back on and looked at me. He smiled slightly,

"No offense but you look terrible."

_Okay I know that's true but dang it- I didn't know he could be so rude sometimes. _I knew my hair was a bit of a mess, my skin looked lighter than usual, and I was extremely tense and jumpy.

"Come on in," he said. He put his hand on my shoulder to lead me inside. I stepped back a bit so his hand didn't touch me and he looked at me confused. I just looked at him with wide eyes,

"Please…don't t-touch me."

He got a hardened expression, but then realization dawned on his face. He looked at me a bit sadly,

"I have tea inside and I think you need."

He stepped aside and I faintly smiled- the first smile I have smiled in a while. I walked inside,  
"Tea sounds nice…"


	10. Apprentice

**Chapter 9- Apprentice:**

**Data (Years later- current age: 200):**

_I wonder when I'll have time to visit the other ghosts._ I still remembered that map that I looked at and I remembered everything I read in the books. That was a while back ago and I still haven't had time. _It's been wait, one hundred years? Have the Observants really been keeping me that busy?_ I knew that it wasn't the Observants though. I had been busy reading, gaining more and more knowledge. I have been busy talking with Clockwork and Ghostwriter. Those two honestly were good friends.

_I wish I could visit all the other ghosts like Frostbite, Dora, Wulf- if I can find him, and the others. _I wondered if Ember was a ghost yet or Skulker or Box Ghost or even Lunch Lady. _Wait I know that Ember isn't. I am pretty sure that Lunch Lady isn't. Skulker maybe._ I made a mental note to look up the death records. I looked around my lair- I actually didn't have anything to do besides read so I headed over to Ghostwriter's lair.

I knocked politely on the door and they opened.

"Data," Ghostwriter greeted, "Always pleasant to see a friendly face."

"You have the death records, right," I asked and he nodded,

"Yes. They're on the right top shelf."

I smiled and nodded and headed up there. I grabbed the books I was looking for. _The Death Records- records of all the ghosts that have come to existence._ I searched through them before I found _the recent section. _I flipped through it- _yep. No Ember…I found Skulker…I found Box Ghost…_Curious, I decided to look up my own death record.

_Name: Data_

_Real Name: Jade_

_Current Age: 200  
Cause of death: Suicide (slitting the wrists)_

_Obsession: Knowledge_

_Core: Neutral  
Level: S_

_Lair location: Tero Do La Potente_

_Notes: Member of the Council, Clockwork's Apprentice_

_ Interesting,_ I thought, _they don't know my full real name. More than likely they only know it's Jade because of what happened on my first death day…Member of the council? I guess I am. I do work __with__ them- not __for. _I blinked and re-read the paper,

"Clockwork's Apprentice," I whispered, "since when?"  
"Since now," Clockwork said as he appeared.

I looked at him confused,  
"What do you mean?"  
"Data, I wish to offer you the position of my apprentice."

**0000**

The ceremony was kind of like when I was accepted into the council and started to work with the Observants. I took an oath and I got a 'gift' of sorts. It was a black cloak that even had a hood. To hold it up, was a dark purple broach that had the letters _CWA_ written in it. _Awesome. _

I took the cloak happily and eagerly put it on- with that, the ceremony was completed. Ghostwriter smiled at me from his spot on the sidelines. The Observants were a bit snobby about it as they passed me though.  
"You'll never be a good apprentice," they whispered.

I narrowed my eyes and clenched my fists a bit.

**0000**

"You must not think too much about it," Clockwork said, "Just do. Press the button if it helps."  
I nodded and did as told. I pressed the button and didn't think too much about it. Sure enough- the ectopuses (which was my practice) froze in the air.  
"I did," I smiled and Clockwork nodded,  
"You did. You're still young."  
"So… It won't last long," I said a bit disappointed. Clockwork shifted from an adult to an older man,  
"You will get better in time. It will take practice. For now, start doing the two minute intervals."  
I saluted,  
"Sir, yes sir!"

He looked at me amused and I gulped,  
"Uhh… Clockwork why do the Observants hate me so much anyway?"  
"They hate what is more powerful than they," Clockwork said wisely, "You are very powerful- even if you don't realize it. You have the potential to know everything, it is one of the reasons I wanted you as my apprentice. As a result, you are more powerful than the Observants. They cannot handle the knowledge that you possess."  
"Is that why they don't really get onto me for my pranks," I asked and Clockwork sighed,  
"More than likely."  
_Holy heck that's a load of bull. They're just plain mean to me because I'm more powerful? Here I thought that if someone is more powerful than you that you make them __friends, not enemies._Then an idea for revenge on the Observants popped into my head. I was about to ask Clockwork a question, but he beat me to it,

"Yes, your abilities to freeze time work on the Observants. They may watch over time but they themselves cannot control it."

I saluted.

**000**

I flew to Ghostwriter's lair as fast I could while I laughed my head off. He raised an eyebrow,

"I'm almost scared to ask."

I laughed even harder.  
"What did you do," he finally asked as he sighed.

I couldn't answer him- I was laughing too hard. _And to think I took pictures. _I had froze them in time- even if it was for two minutes. It was long enough for me to draw all over their faces with pink permanent marker laced in ectoplasm. I had wrote the word _dickhead_ on one of them, a _dick_ on another, mustaches, beards and monocles on everyone.

**_The Observants never punished me for that prank- no matter how mad that they got. I didn't prank them all the time anyway. And despite what pranks I did do, I got farther than I thought possible in my field of knowledge due to being Clockwork's Apprentice._**


	11. Ghostly Meetings

**Author Note: Sorry I made the last chapter a bit short so this one is a teeny tiny bit longer (it's word count is almost 2000 and my normal word count per chapter is about 1000). Please review! I love reading the reviews!**

**~CWA**

**P.S. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ- Does anyone have ideas what Data could do? Ex: a prank she could do on the Observants, a funny scene (ex: the gum scene from earlier in the story where she got stuck in the gum), or something? Thanks. I already have two ideas I wanna do for next chapter (one using gum and the other involving singing).**

**Chapter 10- Ghostly Meetings:**

**Data:**

I finally had free time. It had been a very long time since I had free time. I mean, I technically always had a lot of free time since I was always reading or visiting Clockwork or visiting Ghostwriter. If I wasn't doing any of those things, I was doing something for the Observants. Either way, I wasn't visiting anybody and I wasn't reading. I had free time and I planned on exploring the Zone. I still had the map of the Ghost Zone memorized from when I saw it at Ghostwriter's.

_The question is- who should I visit? Honestly, I could visit anyone. Well, visit/meet since I haven't met anyone yet…Frostbite? Walker? Pandora? Maybe I can find Wulf or someone. _In the end, I decided on Frostbite and Dora for today. I imagined that they would be pleasant company. Though, it was still debatable if when I meet them if I should tell them I'm Clockwork's Apprentice, I mean, most ghosts considered Clockwork a legend. They knew about the Observants- they were considered the 'high power' since Pariah Dark was put in that coffin (which happened long before I became a ghost but I did watch it happen on Clockwork's screens). Clockwork, however, was a myth, a legend. Someone that everybody had hard about but failed to believe. It was kind of epic actually.

I started to fly through the Zone towards the Far Frozen with a large grin on my face. It didn't take too long to get there. Actually, I was a bit surprised that it didn't take that long. I landed on the ground and in the ice. _Glad I have a cloak because it's freezing here. This has to be the one time I wished I had an ice core instead of a neutral core because gosh dang is it cold! _Still, the neutral core-, which most ghosts had-, was better than having a fire core when it came to cold weather. Neutral cores were more balanced- which came in handy because of my powers over knowledge and time.

I pulled the hood of my cloak over my head- _man this might look really creepy in a movie. A dark figure in a cloak and hood so you can't see any features making their way through the snow._

"Trespasser," a voice bellowed, "are you friend or foe?!"

I turned and smiled- _Frostbite._ He stood extremely tall and he looked more intimidating than I thought he would be.

"Friend," I answered. Frostbite smiled at me,  
"Friends are welcomed here. Tell me, why are you traveling through the Far Frozen?"

"My name's Data," I answered, "I just wished to visit you."

I took off the hood and smiled sheepishly. Frostbite laughed,  
"Visit me? Whatever for?"  
"I have heard of you, Frostbite," I smiled, "I just wished to put a face with the name," I winked.

I had heard about Frostbite from Clockwork, though I didn't wish to visit him to 'put a face with the name.' I just really wished to meet him. He laughed again,  
"Good things, I hope!"

I chuckled,  
"Indeed."  
"So tell me, friend, how have I not met you before?"

I smiled sheepishly,  
"I haven't explored the Zone very much until now actually- despite being a ghost for a few hundred years…Though the Observants kept me busy too," I grumbled the last part.

"You work for the Observants," Frostbite asked curiously.

"With," I corrected as I switched the staff to my other hand, "And yes. I help with the court rulings."

"You must be an interesting ghost," he commented. I just smiled.

"Your broach," Frostbite pointed out, "What do the letters stand for?"  
"_CWA, _Clockwork's Apprentice."

Frostbite tackled me into a large hug,  
"Oh that is wonderful position indeed!"

**000**

After a pleasant visit with Frostbite, and discussing things with him, I finally left to continue on my traveling. Frostbite was actually very nice. He was a bit loud, but he as nice and very smart. He was so polite, in fact, that he gave me a parting gift (which was a thick black coat, black pants, and a purple shirt suited for the weather of the Far Frozen) along with an invitation to return anytime. Frostbite said that I would always be welcomed.

_Now, time to visit the kingdom of Aragon- home of Dora and hopefully I won't run into 'Prince' Aragon. _Well, it would be time after I had gone back to my lair and put up Frostbite's gift. So as soon as I made a trip to my lair, grabbed a book (that I planned on returning to Ghostwriter after I visited the kingdom of Aargon), and then headed to where I would find Princess Dora.

It didn't take that long to reach the Kingdom of Aragon. I had the hood of my cloak up- mostly because I knew Prince Aragon wasn't fond of females speaking their minds. While that wouldn't stop me, it could ruin my chance to speak with Princess Dora. She seemed so shy and nice. While I wouldn't want to do anything to mess up the future of Princess Dora, I was sure that she just really needed a friend.

Most of the ghosts wondering around in Aragon didn't pay that much attention to me- though I did gain a few looks. _Oh man this is so cool! These medieval ghosts are still living in the dark ages…_I shook my head, _can't change that though. I can't let the light come in- that's Tucker's, Danny's, and Sam's job to do that in the future. _

I floated into the castle, but I had the misfortune of running into Prince Aragon. He hissed at me. I clenched my fists around my staff, but I couldn't fight him- mostly because I didn't want to cause any trouble…though that didn't mean I wouldn't freeze him in time for a little bit and prank him. _Still, as Clockwork's Apprentice I must be good- if anything to save me a scolding from Clockwork later._

"Who are you and why are you in _my _kingdom?"

_Oh gosh he sounds even more arrogant in person._

"I apologize. My name is Data. I wished to speak with Princess Dora."

I narrowed my eyes at his snobby expression.

"Why would you wish to speak with my idiotic sister? And just who are you to demand things! You are a woman!"

I clenched my fist around my staff harder. I took off the hood,  
"You should show more respect, _Prince_ Aragon. I am Clockwork's Apprentice for a reason, and a valued member of the Observant's Council."

He narrowed his eyes and they changed to his dragon eyes briefly, but he didn't say anything. _Haha suck my metaphorical dick, you snob! I'm a valued member of the council! Well…valued member of the council is a bit of a stretch but if it gets his big mouth to shut up I would've said I was the Queen of The Ghost Zone._

"Very well," his hissed, "My stupid sister is in the chambers through the hall."

I nodded and headed that way. Prince Aragon was gone and the less I saw him the better off it would be because I wasn't sure how long I would be able to be in the same room as that jerk.

As soon as I walked into the chamber room, I smiled,  
"Princess Dora."

Princess Dora turned to me and curtsied,  
"O-Oh, I wasn't aware that there was a visitor in the castle. I'll be sure to set up a chamber room for you."

I smiled faintly,  
"You don't need to curtsy."  
"But," she protested and I chuckled,

"You are the princess after all. So," I curtsied (to the best of my ability) to her, "I should be the one curtsying and bowing to you, Princess."

She seemed a lost of what to say and then I realized that she was taught not to speak unless spoken to.

"Princess Dora, if I may, I just wished to visit with you."  
She looked confused,  
"Might I ask m'lady a question."  
"Of course," I smiled.  
"Why would you request to spend thy time with me," she questioned.

I chuckled,  
"Why not? Honestly, you seem a lot nicer than your brother," I winked, "And you don't have to ask permission to speak, ya know?"  
"But," she protested, "It's a lady's place to not speak unless spoken to."  
"Unless that lady is me. Look, Princess, I know what you've been taught. I'm just asking to treat me like a normal ghost and I shall do the same with you. Deal?"

She faintly smiled.

**0000**

On my way back to my lair was when I ran into Walker. Sadly, I meant that literally.

"Oh, you must be that Clockwork's Apprentice that I've been hearing about."

I looked at him curiously as he looked me over.

"How do you know how I am," I asked and he scoffed,

"One of the few ghosts that have yet to break my rules."

_Ah, that may be due to the fact that I'm one of the few people that have read all your rules… And remembered them._

"Ah," I answered, "I suppose that makes sense. Though, if I may, some of your rules seem a bit _out there."_

Walker narrowed his eyes,  
"And to think you were almost on my good side…You still obeyed the rules," he pointed out and I huffed,

"Of course I obey the rules. Rules are rules after all. The only rules I don't obey is when it's the Observants."  
He smiled faintly and I was a bit creeped out,  
"You're an interesting ghost."

He left without another word. I couldn't help but wonder- _what just happened?_

** _Well, I didn't know it then but Walker ended up being… Okay with me. Princess Dora became a good friend in the future- so did Frostbite. Though I didn't realize it at the time, Clockwork eventually became like a father to me._**


	12. A Whirlwind Of Emotions

**Author Note:**

**THANKS TO:**

**MorikoTheHalfAngel- the idea of her breaking the clocks from singing**

**Goodgirl275 (suggesting Bobby's Old Maid)- the idea using the Barbie song**

**_I kind of combined the two :)_**

**If anyone else has any ideas (pranks she could do on the Observants, funny scenes- EX: the gum scene from earlier in the story, or something please leave it in the review and I'll see what I can do!).**  
**~CWA**

**Chapter 11- A Whirlwind of Emotions/Another Day In The Afterlife**

**Data (four hundred years old):**

I started to chew the gum and blew small bubbles with it. I remembered that one incident that happened a long time ago- heck, Ghostwriter wouldn't let me forget it. _However, the chances of me blowing a bubble that big again are very slim. Besides, I'm not even in my lair._ I was floating between my lair and Clockwork's because I was trying to see how far apart the lairs were….._Let's see, it used to be half a mile apart but because I'm his apprentice my lair moved closer so… maybe a football field apart. _

While thinking, I wasn't paying attention to the size of the bubble I was blowing. When I did realize it, it was too late. _Oh crap, not again. _

_POP!_

It took exactly ten seconds for Clockwork to show up and a minute for Ghostwriter show up,

"Again," Ghostwriter shook his head in disbelief, "you're three hundred years old!"  
"A' a b'g f' 'f ' 'ubb' 'um."

I found it hard to speak when my face was covered in bubble gum. I was stuck between my lair and Clockwork's. The bubble gum managed to pop all over me, my, lair, and Clockwork's. The gum stuck the two lairs slightly closer together and I was stuck directly in the middle.

"What," Ghostwriter asked confused.  
"I believe she said, _and a big fan of bubble gum,"_ Clockwork explained and I tried to nod. He looked at me and sighed,  
"You may be my apprentice but there are times when you're almost like a daughter," Clockwork chuckled, "a very young, two-year-old daughter."  
"'ey," I protested but it was muffled.

**000**

I looked in the mirror at the outfit that Frostbite gave me about one hundred or two hundred years ago. I really liked it and as promised, I did wear it when I visited him. The black long pants fit perfectly- even after all these years. The purple shirt was long-sleeved and turtleneck- fit for the weather of the Far Frozen. The black jacket was light- since the long shirt was enough to keep me warm.

After deciding to put my hair in a ponytail, leaving the white streak (which got slightly bigger because my powers have progressed) out, I left to go visit Frostbite. It didn't take too long, especially since I knew the route by heart (well, I would have remember the path since my first trip and I have the map memorized).

"Ah, Data, the great knowledgeable one!"

I was tackled in a large hug by Frostbite. _Knowledgeable One was my name given by Frostbite and his people. Clockwork was the Great Wise One. _

"Good to see you too, Frostbite," I smiled.

"Tell me, what brings you to visit, oh well-informed one?"  
"Just visiting a friend," I laughed.  
"Well, you are just in time," Frostbite bellowed, "For we were just about to have our feast!"  
"Oh- I couldn't," I protested meekly and Frostbite ignored me,  
"Oh but you must!"

_Yeah, I remembered that the feast made me so full I was convinced that not even a century was enough time to burn everything off._

**0000**

I smiled and laughed as I took another drink-, which happened to be high in caffeine, ecto-laced, and I was eating some ghost candy with it. _Here's a tip- never put those two things together or you will get a sugar rush and do things that will haunt you._

I swayed my hips as I held the brush,

"_I'm a Barbie girl. In a Barbie world. Life in plastic- it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere! Imagination, life is your creation!"_

I sang loudly. Clockwork rubbed his temples,

"If you weren't a time apprentice…"

_Why I chose to Clockwork's lair- I'll never know.  
"I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world!  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly!  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink!  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say_

_'I'm always yours'!"_

Honestly, I wasn't a bad singer- until you made me sing really high. Unfortunately, I did go high. I sang a high note that I was sure wasn't even on a normal measure. As a result, the clocks and screens started to crack….and then they broke. The shock of breaking the clocks seemed to shake me off the sugar. I put my hands to my mouth as I gasped,  
"…..WELL SEE YOU IN P.E.!"  
_Yeah I lied when I said it shook off all the sugar._ I flew out of there like a bat out of hell.

**0000**

"Oh, we must get you more suitable clothing," Princess Dora shrieked- honestly, I was just thankful that after all this time being friends that she has finally loosened up around me (not when her jerk of a brother was around though).

I pouted at her and looked down at my clothes,

"What's wrong with these," I whined and unconsciously touched the bottom of my dress.

"It's just not appropriate for a lady," Dora tsk'ed, "thankfully, I have already had a dress made for you."

I looked at her a bit shocked,  
"You already had one made?"

She smiled,  
"Well, as a friend of the Princess, I wished to bestow you a gift but you never seem to stay long enough for me to give it. And now, I have the perfect opportunity to give it to you."

I smiled and curtsied,  
"Thank you, Princess."

By now, Princess Dora understood that I used princess more as a nickname than a title. She gestured for a servant to get the dress. I noticed that since I had met her, she was a bit bolder- if she wasn't around her jerky brother. Soon, the servant returned and gave the dress to Dora- who in return gave it to me.

"I shall get the maids to help you dress," she smiled.

I paled as the maids showed up. Before I could protest, I had things tucked in, pulled, and tightened on my body that I didn't even know _could_ be altered. The end result, however, was beautiful. It was a really long dress that had very long sleeves. It seemed to be made of a velvet-like material. It was dark purple and I put my normal black belt around my waist over it. There was black edges as well. I loved it and I had my other clothes folded neatly so that I could take them back with me. I didn't wear my cloak, but I did have the staff with me. Princess Dora smiled,  
"I trust the dress is to your liking?"  
"Yeah, I love it," I smiled and taking her by surprise, I hugged her as well.

**0000 **

I chuckled as I left the note in Walker's prison along with the plate of ecto-coffee and ecto-scones (like normal coffee and scones but ecto-laced so ghosts could eat it). I was sure he would love it. Walker was almost a brother figure- as scary as that was. He didn't get onto me because I did follow his rules- to an extent. The ones that I bent or slightly broke, he ignored because he loved that I broke the Observants' rules. _While his obsession is rules, it's __his__ rules. He hates others' rules because they aren't his. _

I smiled at the note and plate.

_Hello Walker,_

_A certain guard informed me that you loved coffee and scones so I made ya a little treat. Hope ya like it. Don't worry, they are edable. ;)_

_Have a nice day and if you ever get an inmate by the name of Wulf or Danny Phantom. Please inform me. Thanks.  
~CWA_

**0000**

"Data," the Observants ordered, "Come here."

Holding the urge to roll my eyes, I flew over with a professional expression,  
"Yes?"  
One Observant handed me a long piece of paper that looked almost like an application. I crinkled my nose and they explained,  
"We had the records updated and we need you to fill it out."

"Ohhh," I smirked, "The all high and mighty Observants don't know everything about me."

_Reasonable since I come from a different dimension and they only know what I do in this dimension. _They scowled but didn't say another word. I went to Ghostwriter- who was at his desk at the council. I snatched a pen off his desk and he looked at me amused. I smiled,  
"If you give me the pen, I'll make some more ecto-cookies to have with your tea."  
He smiled,  
"Deal."

I nodded with a large smile and took a nearby seat. I started to fill it out. It was the same record I saw at Ghostwriter's when I was looking up to see if Ember was a ghost yet. That was about two hundred or so years ago. Still, at least a portion of it was already filled. I filled out the rest of it and looked at my handy work.

_Name: Data_

_Real Name: Jade Eolas_

_Current Age: 413_

_Height: 5 ft. 6 in. _

_Weight: 116 lbs. _

_Hair: Black and white_

_Eyes: Red  
Skin: Light blue_

Holy heck, they were through.

_Date of Birth: May 22 _

If they thought I would tell the year- they were wrong.

_Place of Birth: Meadville, Pennsylvania, United States_

_Blood type (formally): Type O positive_

_Astrology Sign: Gemini _

_Civil Status: Single_

_Sex: Yes.  
Cause of death: Suicide (slitting the wrists)_

_Obsession: Knowledge_

_Core: Neutral  
Level: S_

_Lair location: Tero Do La Potente_

_Notes: Member of the Council, Clockwork's Apprentice_

I smiled to myself and Ghostwriter looked over my shoulder,  
"Gemini?"  
I looked at him,  
"Yeah, I'm a Gemini. Well, was anyway."  
"…Funny," he said amused and I looked at him curiously as he explained,

"I'm an Aquarius," he chuckled, "they say Gemini and Aquarius actually go well together."

I chuckled.

**000**

Ghostwriter was typing away at his keyboard while I sat nearby reading. I took a sip of sea,  
"You make good tea," I commented but he didn't answer.

He was engrossed in his writing and I smiled faintly. He looked so…nice. _The way his hair frames his head, the way his eyes look so passionate as he writes despite the smile frown of concentration, how he's so passionate about knowledge, he's…hot._

I made a small squeak of surprise. He looked shocked and looked up from his keyboard. He looked at me concerned,  
"Data, are you alright?"

I blushed,  
"Yep, yep. Just fine. Dandy. Right as rain."

I didn't look him in the eye.

**_And it was at that moment that I realized I liked Ghostwriter- and no, not just as a friend._**

**0000**

I was getting pretty frustrated pretty quickly. I had books all the way from romance to how ghosts marry to a certain book that was a Ghost Zone equivalent to _Fifty Shades Of Grey. _Yet, I couldn't focus, mostly because my heart and mind seemed to be in a whirlwind of emotions that didn't agree. My heart wanted to fawn and sigh in lovey-dovey-ness with Ghostwriter. My mind said that it was impossible (and no not because of age gap because 1. He was only about one hundred years older than me. 2. Age didn't matter in Ghost Zone). Then there was that part of my mind that didn't go even after I died- the part that was my _inner voice. _It kept telling me things like _there's no way he likes me back, I'm betraying myself, my pride, and my body if I like him, it'll wreck our friendship, _and honestly- I was sure that at least part of those were true. It just wouldn't work out.

My thoughts then drifted to _Kevin…all men are like him. They want just one thing and they will do whatever it takes to get it. _I gritted my teeth and my grip on my staff hardened,  
"No," I whispered in denial, "Ghostwriter wouldn't hurt me."

_I said that same thing about Kevin. _Either way- it would end in disaster.

_**And it almost did.**_


	13. From A Different View

**Author Note: Please review. I'm sorry if you guys are getting bored of the story 'cause I know it's kind of dragging out. But Ember shows up Chapter 15. Vlad after that and then Danny :)**

**~CWA**

**(P.S. So far, this is the ****_only_**** chapter in third person though I planned on doing everything from Data's point of view. Still, I wanted to include the scene with Clockwork so... Anyway, this is the only chapter with a different point of view but I might do another one from a different view later.)**

**Chapter 12- From a Different View:**

**Third Person:**

Ghostwriter let out a frustrated sigh. He couldn't focus on writing. His mind kept drifting to Data- her smile, her giggle, her laugh, her knowledge, her passion for learning and reading. _Why can't I get her off my mind? _

Ghostwriter sighed, _it's because…I am developing feelings towards her. I like her. Perhaps more, perhaps not. Either way, I'm sure that she doesn't feel the same- after all, who would love me? _

Still, he was unsure. She did show a few signs of liking him- the way she blushed, the way she didn't tense as much if he touched her shoulder, or the fact that she was finally fully comfortable giving him a hug. Well, she was always the one giving him a hug in her excitement.

_Despite some childish tributes, she has gotten better. And she's smart. She's beautiful._ Ghostwriter ran a hand through his hair, he had been bitten by a love bug. Perhaps it was best for him to ask for advice.

It was for that reason that he went straight to Clockwork. Clockwork didn't even pause as Ghostwriter entered. Clockwork shifted from a child to a young adult.

"I know why you're here…You seek advice."  
"Y-yes. On Data," Ghostwriter admitted, "She's… She's wonderful. I just wish-"  
"-You wish to court her."

Ghostwriter blushed heavily and sputtered,  
"N-No. I wo-wouldn't say _court_ exactly… Just ask her on a date."

Clockwork smiled,

"If it calms your nerves, she does have feelings towards you."  
"H-How would you know," Ghostwriter mumbled.

Clockwork raised an eyebrow as he shifted from a young adult to an older man,  
"She's my apprentice, I know everything needed to know."

Ghostwriter raised an eyebrow,  
"You know everything about her?"  
"No," Clockwork answered as he shifted form again, "I know everything needed to know- I know everything that has happened since she came to be in the Zone. Before that, nothing. The Observants are in the dark as well. We've never came across it before- so she's interesting to say the least," he shifted again, "And I know as much as you do about her past."  
"Oh," Ghostwriter said disappointed- he had wanted to know more about her past, if anything from curiosity.

"Still," Clockwork continued, "I can insure you that while she does harbor some feelings towards you."

Ghostwriter smiled faintly,  
"Thank you, old friend."

Just as Ghostwriter was about to leave, Clockwork tossed something to him. Ghostwriter looked at him confused and Clockwork smirked,

"One you will open once you decide where to go for your date. The other…you will know when to use it."

One was a box with some type of device inside no doubt- what it was supposed to do Ghostwriter could only guess. The other thing was neatly wrapped in a silver square. Ghostwriter blushed and sputtered,  
"W-what?"  
"Ghosts can get pregnant," Clockwork chimed but that did nothing to stop Ghostwriter's blushing.

"But do be reminded that I view my apprentice almost as a daughter, so tread carefully," Clockwork warned.

Even if Clockwork knew how everything would turn out, it didn't mean that he would let Ghostwriter think that he could do anything with the young apprentice.  
"Where is Data now," Ghostwriter gently asked.  
"I believe that she is in the kingdom of Aragon. Afterwards, she will go to your lair for a visit so I suggest that you wait."

**0000**

Data smiled at Princess Dora,

"Thank you for the wonderful visit," Data said politely, "I enjoy visiting with you."  
"And I you," Princess Dora said sincerely.

In the few hundred years that the two have been friends, the two were very close. Still, Dora wondered just how old was Data- _I supposed that she is about four hundred and twenty by now. As she wasn't that old when I met her. _Data smiled to herself, _honestly Dora is a good friend. If I had a true friend like her or Frostbite or even Ghostwriter when I was still alive maybe I wouldn't be dead…_

Data thanked Dora one last time before finally leaving- _now to visit Ghostwriter._

**0000 **

Ghostwriter kept pacing- unable to focus. When he finally heard the knocking on the door, he scrambled to get it open.

"Data," Ghostwriter greeted and Data looked amused,  
"Yeah? Can I come in? I have some books I wanted to return to you and get some new material of course."

Ghostwriter stepped aside and held the door open so she could enter. Data smiled and put the books on a nearby table.  
"Would you like some tea," Ghostwriter asked, "I have some cookies as well."

"I made you the cookies," Data pointed out and Ghostwriter flushed,  
"I-I mean-"  
"I know," Data winked, "sounds nice."

Data grabbed a nearby book and sat down. Ghostwriter soon appeared with the tray of cookies that Data had made along with some tea. Data nibbled on the cookies and sipped at the tea. She couldn't help but sense a feeling of awkwardness.

"You do make fabulous tea," Data complimented, trying to break the silence.  
"Oh- thank you," Ghostwriter pushed up his glasses and took a breath of courage, "Data, I was wondering… Wouldyouliketogooneadatewithme?"  
He rushed out the end and blushed. Data choked on her cookie,  
"Uh, what?"  
He fidgeted,  
"…Would you like to go on a date?"  
Data bit her lip but finally she blushed and nodded her head,  
"I would be delighted to go on a date with you, Ghostwriter."

**0000**

The next day, Ghostwriter and Data wondered around Easter Island- their next stop would be London not hard to get there VIA flight). Their date was on Earth- early 20th century (though that was an accident since time in the Ghost Zone doesn't really exist so they actually could've had a date in the 18th century if they wanted to). Due to the gift from Clockwork (the one in the box), they could be disguised as humans. Inside the box was two holographic rings. It wouldn't be able to make them _entirely _human- they were still cold, had no heartbeat, and could use their powers. But besides the inside stuff, on the outside they looked human. However, they looked exactly like they did when they were alive- the one difference being that their clothes were something from the early century.

Data had pale skin, freckles across her cheeks and nose, her eyes were hunter green, and her red hair was neatly made into a bun with a few loose curly strands. Ghostwriter had his normal black hair, black goatee, gray glasses, skin that was a bit more darker and tanned than Data's, and his eyes were blue.

"Data," Ghostwriter smiled, "Aren't these beautiful?"

"Jade," Data corrected, "You can call me Jade, Jade Eolas."

Ghostwriter smiled.

"Well, Miss Jade," he said as he kissed her hand, "You can call me James Smith."

Jade smiled,  
"Will do, Mister James," she winked.

**000**

At the end of the date, Ghostwriter and Data laid down on the grass looking up at the night sky on an abandoned island that they found. They dropped the human disguises since it was an abandoned island. Data laid down next to Ghostwriter with an awed expression,  
"Wow…it's been so long since I've seen the night sky. It's…amazing."  
"Yes, you are," Ghostwriter said looking at her and she looked at him with a slight blush. Realizing his mistake, Ghostwriter became flustered,  
"I-I mean, yes it is."

Neither of them were sure how long they stared at each other- but it wasn't long before Ghostwriter closed the distance between them. He clashed his lips against her- the first kiss he's had since being a ghost. Yet the kiss was nothing like what he had done when he was still alive.

Data was speechless. She started to kiss him back. For some reason, she wasn't tense or nervous. She trusted Ghostwriter and something in her heart told her that it would be okay.

It wasn't long before the kissing progressed slightly with Ghostwriter's hands wondering. Data gasped into the kiss, but she enjoyed it. She enjoyed his passionate, soft kisses. His touch was soft, gentle, _loving._ His kisses were soft. _It's nothing like Kevin. _At that, her mind started to think of Kevin- _the rough kisses, the hard grips… _Her body tensed.

For just a brief second, when Data opened her eyes- she didn't see the loving Ghostwriter, she saw the monster that was Kevin. She pushed him away roughly. Ghostwriter looked at her confused and a bit heartbroken,  
"Jade?"  
"….no…" Data whispered as the flashbacks hit her, "stay away!"

Ghostwriter looked at her heartbroken, _I hoped too fast. It's over- this is my fault! Damn it!_


	14. Resolved

**Chapter 13- Resolved:**

**Data:**

After the date with Ghostwriter, I never saw him for about a week. I avoided him. It hurt me, but I was too embarrassed. I broke down in front of him- again. Not only that, but it took a while for me to get over that break down. I was so frustrated with myself that I even ended up punching a wall screaming '_you are in the past!' _because I was trying to get over it- it being the rape. _They weren't kidding when they say it haunts you forever._

I needed to move on from that. I was making peace with myself and while I knew I would be hard to deal with- I needed to try to move on with Ghostwriter. I really liked him, maybe even loved. _But love is so…unexplainable…then again, if it is love then that means Ghostwriter is the one._

When reading about romance, I had stumbled upon something- that ghosts only had one mate, I mean, one true love type mate. They dated, had flings, had sex, yeah. But if they found _the one-_ they were totally committed- that's why ghost marriages were literally till one was ended. Maybe Ghostwriter was just a fling, a date, not the one.

I shook my head, _either way I had to apologize to Ghostwriter. He deserves that…and maybe…_I bit my lip, _I would be okay with him touching me…maybe. Anyone else I won't hesitate to go total-psycho on._

I bit my lip and making my decision, I headed towards Ghostwriter's lair. Though I did linger and I took my time- I wasn't in a rush. I was still trying to figure out what I was going to say.

"Well, if it isn't Clockwork's Apprentice."

I turned to see Walker and Bullet- one of the guards. I smiled,

"Ah, Walker, Bullet. Pleasure to see you."

Walker smirked,  
"Still obeying the rules."  
"Of course," I scoffed, "I just don't like the Observants rules."

Walker chuckled,  
"Understandable."

"Hey, it's the hot dudette!"

I growled, recognizing the voice and sure enough- it was Phoenix. Walker looked angered as well,  
"What are you doin' here, punk? You're on parole!"

Phoenix scowled,  
"Can't put a limit on this dude! She's a smokin' dudette!"

_Oh gosh…_ I was losing my patience and my anger was rising- pretty quickly too. If he touched me though…today was not a day that he, of all people, wanted to touch me or even be near me.

"Hey dudette, you look even more smokin' than you did before!"

"Didn't you learn your lesson," I growled.

"Dudette, I'm willin' for whatever punishment you give me," he winked as he put his hand on my butt,

"You are totally worth it."

"Get your hands off her," Walker growled.  
"Get off," I screamed, "GET OFF!"  
I lost it- again. Phoenix didn't get the message. Not even with my eyes glowing or my hair whipping around my head. He had his hand on my butt.

"_I SAID GET OFF!"_

I shot the black ecto-blast at him and omp'ed.

"Woah, dudette got power."

"FOR THE LAST TIME MY NAME IS NOT DUDETTE AND YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT A LADY!"

I had the last of him. The black sand circled around him and me and Walker and Bullet were watching with wide eyes.

"YOU WILL LEARN NOT TO DISRESPECT!"

I transferred my knowledge to him- all of it. All four hundred and twenty-so years of it. He screamed and clenched his head,  
"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE HER STOP! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! TOO MUCH!"

I didn't stop.

"DATA," someone screamed but I wasn't listening,

"JADE STOP!"  
I gasped and stopped. Bullet looked intrigued that someone was calling me by my real name. Phoenix was having a breakdown- worse than the one before. Walker and Bullet were standing there.  
"It's against the rules to defile a lady against her will," Walker growled, "punk."

_Great the Ghost Zone has better rules about rape than the real world. _Though, I was still shaken. I collapsed.

"Jade," someone whispered and I looked up to see Ghostwriter. He cradled me,  
"Jade," he whispered, "it's okay…he'll get what he deserves…you'll be okay…he's not Kevin."  
"Neither are you," I whispered.  
"Perhaps you two lovebirds should take your scene somewhere else," Bullet said a bit amused.

_Out of all the guards- he's the most laidback. _Ghostwriter and I blushed- but we obeyed. Well, we sort of obeyed. I passed out- again.

**000**

I woke up in Ghostwriter's lair- in his bedroom. To say I freaked out would be an understatement.  
"Whoa," Ghostwriter said as he walked in with some tea on a tray, "Calm down. My lair was closer so I brought you here- I- I swear I didn't do anything."

I slowly started to relax. _He's not Kevin, _I kept repeating in my head, _He's not Kevin. He's not Kevin. This is Ghostwriter, not this is James. He's not Kevin. _I looked over Ghostwriter. He looked…not that well. His hair seemed messier than usual. His eyes were downcast and his clothes weren't straight.

"James, are you okay? You don't look that well?"

He looked a bit surprised that I called him James, but then he chuckled,  
"I should be asking you that," he said as he handed me a cup of tea- which I eagerly drank.

"Jade…about the other day….Are you mad at me? Did I screw it up?"

He looked really nervous and sad at the same time. I looked at him shocked,  
"James…You… It wasn't you. Honestly."

I sat up in the bed and set the tea down on the nightstand nearby. I noticed that my cloak and my staff was on a chair on the others side of the room- but right now I was focused only on Ghostwriter…_my Ghostwriter. My James… If he'll have me._

"Jade, then…why did you push away," he asked hurt, "I didn't mean to move so quickly. It wasn't the gentleman thing to do."

I bit my lip,  
"James I… I didn't push you away… I pushed Kevin away."

He blinked in shocked and then surprised me as he pulled me into a large hug,  
"So that's what this is about… Jade, he will never hurt again. I promise. I won't let him."

I hugged him back, fully comfortable with his touch. I didn't care if I was crying either.

"James, I… I do want to go out with you and I do care about you."

He kissed me gently,

"I care about you too, Jade."

I giggled and blushed. He laid back on the bed,  
"You should rest though. You passed out."  
"But I don't wanna," I whined. Then I smirked, and taking what courage I had and swallowing my fear, I grabbed his arm and pulled him down. He tumbled and landed on top of me. I kissed him on the lips,  
"Stay… please…"

Soon, we were like high school students- giggly, giddy, high school students making out.  
"So that's why Clockwork gave me that other gift," Ghostwriter/James muttered and I stopped kissing him,  
"What?"  
"Nothing."


	15. A Cute Collage

**Author Note: For my ane, who if I didn't balance out sadness with funniness she would kill me. So, for all the sad feels I gave you that are still there- here's a cute little collage. Each 000 is a different scene, by the way. Oh and- ****_I don't own the poem/sonnet 18 ("Shall I compare thee…) by William Shakespear. I do own the second poem, Great Love. _**

**Gosh dang it, all this writing of Ghostwriter is making me devolp a new cartoon crush ;-; Like the anime ones weren't enough (anime crushes include: Sebastian- Black Butler, L- Death Note, Kyoya- Ouran High School Host Club, Mori/Takashi- Ouran High School Host Club, and more)**

**IMPORTANT- this whole chapter takes place during a course of 65 years. That's Data's age from 422 to 487. Because next chapter she's 487.**

**~CWA**

**(P.S. None of you know how weird it is when your OC writer ~CWA and so do you)**

**Chapter 14- A Cute Collage**

**Data:**

I woke up snuggled to Ghostwriter. _Who would have thought that I would finally be okay with being touched…and more. Though I'm still tense around people I don't know that well. _I closed my eyes again- even if we weren't tired or asleep, just relaxing was nice. It felt like I was home. It felt like it was right- whole.

I giggled as I felt a certain someone nibbling on my ear.

"Hey," I meekly protested.  
"You're so beautiful," Ghostwriter mumbled in my ear and I blushed. Ghostwriter smiled,

"Jade, you really are beautiful."  
"You're making me blush," I protested shyly.

"Well, look who turns into such a shy butterfly," Ghostwriter said amused before he tightened his grip on my waist, "You weren't that shy last night," he mumbled.

I blushed. _Who knew that he, of all ghosts, would be so….sexy._

**000**

I went into Ghostwriter's lair, but I didn't bother knocking. There was no use in knocking since we were together. He didn't even notice as I walked in. It was kind of expected. I mean, that's how it usually was. He would be busy writing and doing his thing while I was reading and doing my thing.

I sat near him and started to read a book. _In normal relationships, this would be dull._ For Ghostwriter and I- it was okay since well, we both had that passion for knowledge. We loved reading and writing. He didn't even mind when I stole one of his cookies or took a sip of his tea.

I squeaked when I felt arms around my waist.

"I didn't know you squealed."  
"You surprised me," I defended.

"I should do it more often, you're so cute when you're shocked."

I blushed again. Ghostwriter just stood there with his arms around my waist as he stood behind me,

"You're cute all the time," he whispered, "No, you are beautiful. You are like the flowers in bloom, even just as sweet."

I blushed as he continued saying all these poetic-romantic things.

**000**

I smiled at the Observants- who looked at me suspiciously.

"Yes?"  
"You haven't done any childish pranks in quite a while," they pointed out. _That's because I've been spending my time with Ghostwriter. _I laughed,  
"And so you're getting suspicious? Hey, since you're the ones that are looking a gift horse in the mouth, I'll gladly go back to pranking you!"

I smiled and they looked horrified,

"_What did we just do…"_

**0000**

Ghostwriter looked at me a bit sheepishly,

"It's a ten year anniversary, of dating a I mean."

_Well yeah, ghosts usually don't marry. If they do, they date for a really really really long time- like one hundred years. _Then he looked at me and smiled,  
"If I may, I would like to read you a poem."

I looked at him a bit shocked, _and all I did was get him a new scarf._

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day," _Ghostwriter recited from memory as he continued to hold me from behind and I recognized the work of Shakespear,

"_Thou art more lovely and more temperate._

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

_And summer's lease hath all too short a date._

_Sometimes too hot the eye of Heaven shines,_

_And often is his gold completion dimmed;_

_And every fair from fair sometime declines,_

_By chance, or nature's changing course untrimmed;_

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade,_

_Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,_

_Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in shade,_

_When in eternal lines to Time thou grow'st,_

_So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,_

_So long lives this, and this gives life to thee."_

He kissed my cheek and I smiled. I kissed him on the lips,

"I think you just earned yourself an anniversary gift…in bed."

He blushed.

**000**

I poked Ghostwriter,  
"Hey."

There was still no response. I put a book on his head and he showed no sign of realizing I was there. I poked him,

"Hey…"

There was still no response. I added a tea cup on top of the book. I poked him again,

"Hey!"

I sighed at the lack of response so I finally got annoyed. I grabbed a marker and drew a heart on his face- he was still entranced with his keyboard. I poked him again,

"HEY!"

He finally looked up from his keyboard shocked. The tea cup and the book fell with a thud.

"What? Wah? What happened? When did you get here?"

I giggled and kissed him,

"You're so funny."  
"…what did I do?"

I just giggled more.

**000**

I looked over his shoulder as he typed away. I raised an eyebrow,

_"Great Love:_

_To have a love so great,_

_That Death itself cannot defeat,_

_To be in a love so great,_

_That as spirits your love continues._

_To not have a love so great,_

_That you die with just half a heart._

_To not have a love so great,_

_That you find it in death."_

He seemed to be having writers' block so I tried to help him,  
"_To have a love so great,_

_That others spirits are of envy._

_To have a love so great,_

_That I, myself, am glad to have it."_

He looked at me shocked. He smiled and gave me a kiss,

"I'll use that….you could tell-"  
"-that it was about us, yeah," I finished and his cheek,

"I love it."

**0000 **

I looked lovingly at Ghostwriter as I was cradled in his arms on his bed (it was bigger). He looked at me with such love that I hoped I could return the look just as equally.

"…Jade…can I tell you something?"

"Mhmm," I nodded.

"Jade…I think I love you."

I looked at him shocked and sat up- which I didn't exactly like sitting up since I was naked and it was cold. He was warm- well not _warm_ exactly but…dang it he was comfy.

"…You love me?"  
He gulped,  
"I'm sorry if it's brash."

I smiled and tackled him on the bed. I laid directly on top of him as I kissed him passionately,  
"I love you too…I really honestly do."  
"Does this mean that…"

"….you're the one," we both said at the same time.

_**That had to be the one of happiest moments of my afterlife.**_


	16. Friends

**Author Note: Don't worry. Vlad is seen next chapter.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 15- Friends:**

**Data (age: 487):**

I wondered around aimlessly. I visited Ghostwriter; well I did more than _visit…_I giggled and blushed despite the fact that no one was around. _Wait…no…someone is around. _I squinted my eyes at the faint outline of someone on a floating rock. _Odd, usually ghosts aren't in these parts. This the rebirth area- the place where I lot of new ghosts show up…_My eyes widened, _new ghosts…. it's a new ghost._

I flew towards the poor new ghost and as I got closer, I saw who it was. My eyes widened and I almost did a total rabid fangirl scream. _Ember! It's Ember! It's actually freaking Ember! It's Ember! _I was bouncing in excitement before I remembered two things- _1. If she's here then in a few years Danny will show up. 2…. She's a new ghost. She just died…_I sobered up and contained the inner fangirl- which wasn't easy.

I landed on the floating rock. Ember was curled into a ball and she was crying. She wasn't wearing her outfit- instead she wore jeans and a black t-shirt. The clothes were burned and torn. Her hair was in a limp ponytail. She clutched her arms. Feeling a dash of sorrow and pity for her, I put my hand on her shoulder,

"Are you alright?"

She jumped and looked at me shocked,

"Who are you?"  
I smiled,

"My name's Data. And who are you?"  
_Even if I know exactly who you are…I don't want to scare her away._

"Ember….Ther-there was a fire… I…"

I sat down next to her,  
"Ember, what happened?"  
"A fire… A big fire… I was stuck in it," she got teary eyed, "I don't want to talk about it…"

I looked at her and gulped,  
"If you like, I can see what happened, so you don't have to say it."

She looked at me shocked, but she nodded her head. _This isn't the fiery Ember I know. _

"Close your eyes," I instructed and she did.

I used my powers to see her memories- similar to what I did with the Observants in the court but I didn't use the sand to project the memory. When I was done, I felt all the sorrow she did. I was a bit overwhelmed. _She was about to kill herself when the fire started. She didn't think people would remember her, most people didn't even know her name. And when she just about to take her life and jump off the stool so the rope would wring her neck…the fire came in._

Putting down my staff, I hugged her tightly,

"You poor girl… If it makes you feel better, we have a lot in common."  
"How," she accused and her hair flicked into flames. I smiled faintly,

"Well, I died because I killed myself," I confessed, "And no one cared or even remembered."

Her hair went down and she looked at me sadly,  
"How do you deal with it?"  
"With what?"  
"The sadness."

I felt my heart break.

"Ember, I can get rid of your sad memories…if you want me to."

_If I screw up the timeline, Clockwork is going to kill me, but Ember…Her eyes lost that spark, that passion, the fire that I've seen before. _I was going to do a new trick. I haven't done it before, but I figured if I can look at memories, maybe I could get rid of it too? Clockwork had hinted that I could. Though he also hinted that I could do it because I died tragically and wouldn't want another person to suffer with those memories. _Funny, I could get rid of people's sad memories but not my own._

Ember slowly nodded. I laid her down on her back and told her to close her eyes. I used the black sand in the trick. The sand circled around her head and formed into her memories but without the sound. I closed my eyes and focused.

When I was done, the sand had gone back and I remembered everything from her life. I hissed slightly as I felt a pain on my wrist. I looked down to see that for each of her sad memories, a new scar was added on my wrist. _A small price to pay._

I laid Ember up so she sat up. She opened her eyes and I saw passion- fire.

"I think it worked."

She hugged me,  
"Thanks, dipstick."

_And there's the Ember I know._

"So…how long you been a ghost anyway," Ember asked.  
"Four-hundred and eighty-seven years," I answered.  
"Don't ya see a light or something?"  
"Not me, others have though. Someday you will. Not me though," I whispered as I continued to lead her somewhere. She was a fast learner on flight thankfully. Ember nodded,  
"'kay hotshot. Where we goin' anyway?"  
"To see a friend."

**000**

I took Ember to se Vogue. Vogue was a French ghost that I knew. She was a fashion designer and very good. She would be perfect for getting Ember's new clothes. Vogue was…different than most ghosts that I knew. She had light green skin that was almost white and to compliment it she wore a beautiful dark green gown. Though the gown was a bit flashy for my tastes. She was extremely tall so the dress only went mid-thigh and was full of fluffs and ruffles. The collar was v-neck and outlines with big ruffles. She had blue hair that was puffed up into a bun and glowing blue eyes.

"Oh darling, so good to see you again," Vogue said as she kissed each of my cheeks in greeting- and I did the same.  
"Vogue, this is Ember. She's a new ghost and I was wondering-"  
"-Say no more! She is….an inspiration!"

She looked over Ember more closely,

"The blue darling, it looks fabulous on you! You make me want to design so much!"  
"Vogue," I tsk'ed, knowing how carried away and overwhelming she could be, "Vogue! Focus!"  
"I am focusing darling," she pointed out, "on wonderful this inspiration is! Think of all the different blues!"

"Vogue," I sighed, "Design later- new clothes for her, now."

I turned to Ember,  
"Sorry about her."  
Ember huffed. Vogue sighed but soon handed Ember some clothes,

"Try these darling! You look like a rocker. I'll do your makeup and hair as soon as you're out."

Ember took the clothes and went to a room. She soon came out in a black skirt that was full of ruffles, a black shirt that was one-sleeved and black fingerless gloves. I frowned,

"No offense Vogue…but that's not very rocker. Let me give it a go."

I smirked as I picked out the outfit that Ember was supposed to ear- the black skinny jeans, one elbow length black glove, and even the gray skull combat boots. Ember put on,

"You have good taste, dipstick. Maybe when I'm famous I'll give a shot out."  
I smirked.

**000**

Over the course of a month, I became fast friends with Ember. I did help her find her lair- which had her guitar on the inside. I'm just glad that she didn't decide to use it on me for practice. Either way, I was a bit surprised at myself that I was able to become friends with her. She was still a cool friend- kind of a best friend.

I kissed Ghostwriter's cheek,

"I gotta go."  
"Wait, Jade," Ghostwriter said as he stopped me. He put his hands around my waist, "I've been thinking."

"Oh that's a scary thought," I joked.

Ghostwriter held me closer,

"I'm serious Jade…what about…converging our lairs?"

I stopped. I bit my lip. Converging lairs was pretty serious. It was like moving in- but more permanent. The two lairs would become one lair- one home. After converging lairs, ghosts usually got married or had kids. _Yeah ghosts had kids. If I recall, Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady have a kid in the future- even if I haven't run into Box Ghost yet. _Ghostwriter's grip loosened,  
"We can wait…if you want to."

He kissed my neck and then let me go. I looked at him,  
"Thanks."

He didn't seem that happy, but he understood.

"Of course. Have fun."

He didn't say _I love you,_ but after the first time we said it to each other, we barely said it anymore unless it was an important moment. We knew though- yeah, we defiantly knew.

**000**

"Data," Ember shouted as she knocked down my door. I put down my book with a sigh,  
"Just how many times must I tell you to knock."

"As many times as ya want, doesn't mean I'll listen, geek," she said as she ate some of my cookies. _Thus a price paid for being her friend- her raiding my food and calling me various names such as geek, dork, nerd, and dipstick…Oddly enough I'm okay with that. _

"I think we should hit the clubs."  
"Where," I scoffed.  
"Earth, dimbo," she mocked.  
"Uh-huh," I said slowly, "Why?"  
"Because," she said as she got up, "We got it! Let's flaunt it!"  
"In case you forgot, I have blue skin and you have white skin, well light blue that's white anyway…"  
"In case _you_ forgot, a little birdie told me you had disguise rings."  
"…Who squealed?"  
"Bullet who heard it from Walker who heard it from Clockwork," she said easily, "But that's beside the point."

"Fine," I finally gave in, "….I'll do it."

"Come on," Ember said, "dipstick you gotta party!"

I shook my head. Ember had taken me straight to Earth to a Las Vegas club- that required me to change. Well, I didn't change willingly. Ember told Vogue that we were going to a nightclub and Vogue refused to let me leave if I wasn't in the proper clothing. As a result, I was disguised as a human (which matched me when I was alive- pale skin, freckles, curly red hair and green eyes) dressed in a short black skirt and a green crop top that was long-sleeved and black heels. Vogue had straightened my hair though.

I looked to Ember- no one seemed to care that she didn't look fully human. Maybe people really were that clueless and dense. Either way, guys had no problem dancing with her.

"Wanna dance," some guy asked as he stood beside me. I shook my head,

"I- n- No thanks."

**_After all these years, I am still surprised that I actually went to a nightclub as a ghost disguised as a human._**

**0000**

After one year with Ember, I remembered that it would be her first death day. I flew to her lair as fast as I could. She was inside and was screaming. She seemed to be burning. I dropped my staff and flew to her. She was curled into a ball. I put my hand on her should,  
"Shhh…you'll be okay…it'll be okay."  
"Well," she gritted out, "I doubt that…."  
"Look, you just have to be distracted, okay? Talk to me."

She groaned in pain again as she burned more,  
"Okay, shrink, how bad was your first death day?"  
"Not as bad as I thought," I smiled faintly.

"Oh and just how did you die," she screamed again. I put a comforting arm around her- that proved just how comfortable I was with her,  
"Ember, I killed myself- remember? My powers allow me to recreate memories so I had to watch…everything…again…and my wrists were bleeding…"  
"Man, I feel…like an ass," Ember gritted again. I caught her before she hit the floor in pain,  
"Woah, easy there…take it easy…Just…relax."

Soon, it was over. She popped her back and smiled at me,  
"Thanks, dipstick. I didn't think it would ever be over. Glad to have a friend like you."  
"Awe," I mocked, "Thanks! That has to be the first compliment from you!"  
"Don't get used to it."

**0000**

"Hey, geek!"

I turned and sure enough- there was Ember. Beside her was Kitty, Johnny 13, and even Shadow.

"Meet my new friend, Kitty."

I smiled and looked at them,

"Nice to meet you, Kitty, Johnny, Shadow."

Johnny whistled,  
"Wow. You knew us already. I should feel flattered."  
"Don't," I said flatly. Kitty laughed,

"Wow, I like you!"

I smiled cheekily, _this is so epic and as long as Johnny doesn't hit on me, I'll be okay. _

"You're pretty hot," Johnny said as he smiled. Kitty glared. I stood next to her,

"Next time just hit him on the back of the head with your purse," I whispered, "Usually that knocks some sense into them."

She smiled and I had a feeling that Ember, Kitty, and I were going to be good friends.

**_And we still are…._**


	17. The Older Halfa

**Author note: Please review! I love writing this story so I am just going to upload a lot because I can't contain my excitement for this story.  
~CWA**

**Chapter 16- The Older Halfa:**

**Data (age- 498):**

I was growing bored waiting for Danny Phantom to happen. I had already drawn on Ghostwriter's face so I poked Ghostwriter. For once, he snapped out of it on the first poke. He looked at me amused,  
"You don't have to poke me."  
"Yes I do, it's my thing," I defended and I poked him again for epenthesis, "Anyway, I was wondering if you would like me to proofread _The Fright Before Christmas?"_

Ghostwriter looked at me excitedly,  
"Yes! Please do! I will be done with it in a few months."

_A few months that means that Danny Phantom is already here. Yay! No Jade…contain the inner fangirl. _I took the book from Ghostwriter,

"Thanks James," I kissed him softly, "And I'll be sure to get it back to you soon, okay?"

"Okay, dear," he said.

I smiled. I loved when he called me that- a nickname. It was amazing to hear someone you care about call you by a nickname like that. I looked at him and wrapped my hands around his waist. He protested,  
"Hey, I'm the one that does that?"  
"Not all the time," I smirked and kiss his cheek. He blushed.

"By the way," I pointed out, "Check your face."

He looked in the mirror to see his face covered in hearts.  
"Again?"  
"Always," I giggled and then got serious.

"I'll help you wash it in the shower later," I whispered in his ear. He turned several shades of gray- blushing, and I laughed.

0000

I put the book in my lair, changed into warmed clothing, and went to the Far Frozen to visit Frostbite. After making a giant snowball frozen in time (for about five minutes), I made a large snowman that looked like an Observant except I made him have girly, sexy legs with high heels. Then, I went off the giant hill to see Frostbite. Like usual, he was happy to see me. He hugged me tightly,

"It is great to see you again!"  
"You too Frostbite…. Can't breathe."  
"You don't need to breathe," he pointed out as he let me go. He looked at me slyly,  
"I heard someone pranked the Observants."  
"Oh," I said innocently, "And just who would that be?"

Frostbite laughed,  
"I am just thankful that in all these years you haven't pranked me."

I smirked and his smile dropped. That was when the giant snowball I had been building rolled down the hill and landed on Frostbite. Soon, his head popped up. He laughed,  
"If it is a fight you wish, it is a fight you shall get."

He broke free and made a snowball using his ice powers. My smirk fell, _picking a snowball fight with an ice core ghost yeti wasn't my best idea._

**0000**

When I got back to my lair, I found an unwanted visitor inside.

"I am the Box Ghost," he wailed.

"Get out of my lair," I growled.

"I'm the almighty Box Ghost!"  
"And I'm the almighty GET THE HECK OUT OF MY LAIR!"

I kicked the Box Ghost out my window,  
"AND STAY OUT!"

If a visitor was unwanted, I took no mercy after the Phoenix incident. There was a knock at my door and I opened it to find Bullet. I smiled,  
"Good day, Bullet."

He bowed his head,  
"Good day, Data."  
"What are you doing?"  
"I came to deliver a message, ma'am. Walker's orders."

I nodded,  
"And just what's the message?"  
"He said that a ghost named Wulf has been captured, ma'am."

_I did tell him to let me know._

"Thank you, can I visit him?"

"Of course ma'am, since you are a friend of Walker's. Though, I advise against it. Wulf only speaks Esperanto."  
_Thanks but that's not a problem._ Nevertheless, I did have Bullet escort me to Walker's prison. Walker took me to a cell where Wulf was being held. He didn't seem happy.

_"Bonvolu mi helpon." (Please help me)_

I knelt down beside the cage. Walker looked a bit curious,  
"Why would you want to visit this prisoner?"  
"For a friend," I answered vaguely. I looked at Wulf,  
_"Mi bedaŭras mia amiko. Mi provos atingi vin. Mia nomo estas Datumoj."_ _(I'm sorry my friend. I will try to get you out. My name is Data.)_

Wulf nodded and I turned to Walker,  
"Is there anyway for him to be out?"  
"He's my prisoner," Walker growled, "I don't bend the rules."  
"I know," I sighed sadly. _It was worth a shot. I always felt sorry for Wulf._

**0000**

To get rid of the sadness, I paid a visit to the Observants. I froze them in time and got to work. I could only freeze time for five minutes so I worked quickly. I grabbed the pink wigs, the makeup, hooker outfits, and high heels. When I was done, I was left with three head Observants dressed as hookers. I dressed them over their robes obviously but that was funny. They had the mini-skirts, bras, high heels, lipstick (after I drew lips on their faces), eyelashes (drawn on by marker), and even the pink wigs. I laughed- _In almost five hundred years there's yet to be a repeated prank. _

As I left the Observants, I ran into Ember. She seemed a bit mad.  
"What's wrong?"

"That stupid halfa!"  
"Vlad," I guessed but she shook her head,  
"No that stupid Danny Phantom!"

I smiled,  
"Ah, darn."

_HOLY FREAKING COW I KNEW I WOULD FINALLY BE IN THE SAME TIME AS DANNY PHANTOM!_

**0000**

I was bouncing up and down.

"Why didn't you tell me," I whined.  
"Because you would have done this," Clockwork sighed. I pouted,  
"I'm not that bad."  
"Yes you are."  
"Some mentor you are," I huffed, "Well, I think I owe a certain fruitloop a visit, don't ya think?"  
"No," Clockwork said flatly. I pouted and gave Clockwork the puppy dog eyes. He sighed,  
"Very well. Don't do anything stupid."

"Since when did I do anything stupid?"  
"Bubblegum," Clockwork said simply and I blushed as I mumbled under my breath,

"Stupid dang stopwatch."

**0000**

Vlad jumped out of his chair as I appeared in his office. I had the hood on and my cloak was closed. He narrowed his eyes at me and transformed into his ghost half. I almost screamed, _Oh my god! IT'S THE FRUITLOOP! THE REAL FRUITLOOP! No Jade…don't fangirl…You're almost 500 years old…even if you still prank the Observants…._

I almost giggled.  
"Vladimir Masters," I said hauntingly.

"Who are you," he said.  
"I'm not an enemy,"_ doesn't exactly make me a friend either though._

"I ask again who are you," he said threateningly.

"Clockwork's Apprentice."

At the mention of my title, Vlad stopped. He looked a bit confused,

"The Clockwork? He's only in the legends."  
"All legends tend to have some truth."

It was then that I tried to be all dramatic- making my cloak float around me and everything. Vlad look impressed until I tried to move forward and I fell flat on my face. I gave a sheepish expression as he sighed.  
"Anyway," I said dropping the dramatic act, "I just wished to meet you."  
"My name reaches even the powerful ghosts of the Ghost Zone," Vlad said smugly.

"Careful if that ego gets any bigger it might pop."

"Has anyone told you just how annoying you are?"  
"Lots of times, ain't going to stop me," I said cheekily.

**000**

I hugged up to Ghostwriter in his lair on his bed.

I looked at Ghostwriter a bit shocked and then I giggled when I realized he was joking.

"So, you went to visit another man?"

"Well, you've heard of the halfa, I had to see him for myself. Vladimir Masters is an interesting man, though a bit misunderstood."  
"Should I be worried?"

I kissed his cheek,  
"Nope. Besides, I don't prank you-"  
"-Anymore," he pointed out but I continued,  
"I will _always_ prank the fruitloop…even if he doesn't know it's me."  
"Fruitloop?"  
_"Learned it from a cartoon."_


	18. The Fright Before Christmas

**Chapter 17- The Fright Before Christmas:**

**Data:**

Words couldn't express how frustrated I was. Every single change I got to meet Danny freaking Phantom I missed. It seemed like every else had met him but me and that was frustrating. I still had to continue on with my life though, well afterlife. Though I was sure that my face was a permanent pout.

"Why are you still pouting," Ghostwriter finally asked. I gave him the book and ignored his question,  
"I finished proofreading it so far, so you can get back to work."  
"Thank you, dear," he said as he kissed me, "You know if something is bothering you, you can tell me?"

_Actually there is something bothering me besides the fact that I haven't seen Danny Phantom._

"James…do you think…I mean what if we," I couldn't ask what I was originally going to ask, "… What if converge lairs?"

_He doesn't need to know yet. _Ghostwriter looked at me with such happiness. He dropped the book and swung me around in a huge hug,  
"Oh that's wonderful! Of course we can converge lairs…you do know what happens later…"

"Of course," I smiled, _the three steps. 1. Converge lairs that is like moving in. 2. Marriage. 3. Children. _Though step two was hardly ever actually done. He smiled,  
"I'm glad that you don't mind," he said as he nuzzled into the crape of my neck. I giggled,

"James, why don't we just converge lairs now and while I'm getting paperwork done, you can finish your novel?"  
He nodded,

"Are you sure you want to do the paperwork?"  
"Eh yeah. I mean look," I pointed out and sure enough- his lair was larger.

Converging, honestly, was actually pretty simple. Basically, the two lairs became one. Because the two ghosts were 'soul mates', there wasn't much confusion on what it would look like. My lair would disappear but the things inside of it- besides the bed- would transfer to Ghostwriter's lair as his lair got as large as it needed to be. I'm sure his bed got bigger…._dirty thoughts…I've spending too much time with Ember. _In the future, when we have kids, the lair would add room as it is needed and the child would have it's own room- though I was sure that we wouldn't keep a small baby alone and it's crib would be in our room.

However, to fully converge the lairs- paperwork was included. _Dang paperwork. This means I'll have to deal with the Observants and knowing them they'll mess up everything they can because I piss them off so much…did I just curse? Wow, I really have been spending too much time with Ember._

Ghostwriter was still thrilled.

"Just think," he said as he hugged me from behind and put his hands on my stomach, "someday…"  
I gulped.

**000**

I looked at the Observants with a horrified expression as they handed me a stack of paperwork that had to be about three stories high…_okay that's exaggerating but still…_ If I didn't know better, which I didn't, then I would have said that the Observants looked really smug. I stumbled under the weight of the paperwork,

"Is all this necessary?"  
"Considering that you are a member of the council, Clockwork's Apprentice, and a highly powerful ghost that is converging their lair- yes."  
I huffed.  
"But the Council does congratulate you on the finding your soul mate," one member said. I smiled faintly, _maybe they aren't so heartless._ Then they continued,  
"May a higher power have mercy on their soul and take pity on us should you ever have children."

I deflated, _bunch of heartless fishbowls_. I got to work on the paperwork.

_Paperwork for the converging of the following lairs:_

_1. Ghostwriter's Lair_

_2. Data's Lair_

_Main lair's owner: Ghostwriter_

_Head of lair: Ghostwriter_

I went ahead and put Ghostwriter as the head of household if anything because I knew that sometime soon he would be getting in trouble. I had a few tricks up my sleeve. There was a lot more to fill it out. I was only on question three and I was already getting bored.

_Ever engaged in sexual intercourse? Yes._

_Is the female of the household, if any, currently pregnant? Nope._

I pouted- _but I wanna be. I want to have a child soon- but I haven't talked about it with Ghostwriter yet._

**00000 **

When I finally got the paperwork done, I burst into Ghostwriter's lair- no _our_ lair.

"I got it done!"

No answer. Confused, I looked around. I floated throughout the whole library, the living quarters, the bedroom. I found no sign of Ghostwriter. I deflated, _where is he?_ Then there was a knock at the door. I flew to the door and opened it to find Bullet- who looked really nervous.

"Miss Data, Walker told me to inform you that your mate has been taken prisoner," he gulped.

My eyes glowed red,  
"What!?"

**000**

When I got to Walker's prison, I was steamy with anger. Bullet looked so nervous I thought he was going to faint just from standing too close to me. Walker greeted me,  
"Here to see Ghostwriter," he assumed, "Don't take too long. I got an escaped prisoner to catch."  
"Wulf," I guessed and he nodded.

_Glad Wulf got out. _

"He's almost as bad as that Phantom punk," Walker growled out.

I smiled, _yeah I bet._

"Still, you can't keep Ghostwriter locked up for long."  
"And why not," Walker narrowed his eyes.  
"According to _your_ rules, you can't place someone in prison if they have a family to care for."  
"He doesn't have a family."  
"He has me," I pointed out, "and we did converge lairs."

Walker's eyes widened and he grumbled,  
"I suppose you're right….And congratulations on the converging. I knew you were mates, but not serious."  
I smiled since I wasn't too sure what I was supposed to say. Walker didn't seem that happy though when he congratulated me.

"Bullet," Walker growled, "Get Ghostwriter out of that cell."

"Yes, sir!"  
It didn't take long before I saw Ghostwriter. I smiled and tackled him into a hug,  
"I got the paperwork done! The converging is done!"

Ghostwriter smiled and shared my excitement like I knew he would. Walker growled at Ghostwriter,  
"I'll be keeping an eye on you."

I smiled,  
"Thanks for letting him out, Walker. It means a lot."

Walker smiled faintly,  
"As long as you keep his nose clean and keep pranking the Observants, we'll be good."

**0000**

When we got back to the lair, I smacked Ghostwriter upside the head.

"You idiot," I said, "I read that whole story! I could have it rewritten, word for word, didn't you remember?"  
"Wait, how did you even know what happened?"  
"I know a lot of things," I pointed out. Ghostwriter sighed,  
"You sure are something."  
I tackled him in a hug,  
"Yeah, but I'm _your_ something."  
"Yeah, yeah you are Jade."


	19. Meet The Apprentice

**Author Note: Since Danny isn't the main focus, he doesn't show up that often but he does get to meet Data! Please tell me someone got the joke at the end :)**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 18- Meet The Apprentice:**

**Third Person:**

Danny ran a hand through his hair,

"I don't know Sam, I just think it's weird."  
"All the ghosts did mention her," Tucker pointed out.

Sam crossed her arms,

"All our _enemies_ mentioned her so I don't think you should try to find her."  
Danny deflated- Sam did have a point. He couldn't help it though- there haven't been any ghost attacks lately and he was getting twitchy. So when Tucker brought up 'Data', his curiosity was piqued again. Every ghost had mentioned her it seemed. Even Ghostwriter had muttered '_She won't be too happy about this,' _to which Walker replied with '_I know. Data will be disappointed in you.' _Ember mentioned that if Data found out what she did then she wouldn't be allowed to eat anymore of her cookies. Johnny 13 mentioned that Jazz wasn't as hot as Data- it was a side comment that landed him a whack from both Jazz and Kitty. Kitty had explained that Data was a friend of hers that even taught her to not take crap from Johnny.

_"_Wait," Danny said, "Wulf mentioned her as a friend!"  
"He did," Sam asked confused.

"He's right," Tucker said, "Wulf did say that Data was a friend. Apparently, she tried to bust him out of Walker's prison a lot."

"Then it's settled," Danny said, "I'll go into the Ghost Zone and look for this Data person."

It was at that moment that a portal appeared. Danny got into a fighting position before he realized it was Clockwork.  
"Oh, what are you doing here?"

Clockwork shifted from a child to a young adult,

"I heard you were looking for my apprentice."  
"Apprentice," the trio said confused.

"Data," Clockwork explained, "She's my apprentice and I can assure you that she is a friend. Your enemies are friends with her as well."  
"That's not a good thing," Tucker pointed out.  
"My apprentice is not a villain or a criminal," Clockwork narrowed her eyes, "She has worked hard for the past few hundred years to make those ghosts her friends and I know she'll be delighted to have you as a friend as well."

Though Danny, Sam, and Tucker weren't so sure. If she was Clockwork's Apprentice, then that meant that she would work for the Observants. They pictured as an elderly lady with a strict voice who was just as uptight as Clockwork.

"She pranks the Observants as well as Vladimir," Clockwork added.

Danny smiled, doubts about being her friend were gone,  
"So where is she then?"  
"You will find her when it is time."  
Danny deflated as Clockwork disappeared.

"So…a trip to the Zone it is," Danny said, "You guys get into the Fenton Specter and let's go."

**000**

Data narrowed her eyes at Skulker,  
"You're the one dating Ember."

He narrowed his eyes as she continued,  
"She's one of my best friends, if you hurt her, I will not hesitate to knock you into the 18th century….If she doesn't beat me to it that is."

Skulker growled,  
"I am the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter and you think you can take me down."  
"Of course not," Data said as she gritted her teeth. Ember looked at her confused.

"Men had fragile egos," Data whispered, "as painful as it is- I think his ego will take a big enough beating from you."  
Ember smirked.

"As fun as this is," Data said, "I'm afraid I must go. I wish you two luck in your relationship."

"Same to you with that dork writer," Ember commented. Data smiled faintly before leaving to the lair.

She opened the lair's doors to find Ghostwriter at work with _The Fright Before Christmas-_ which had been rewritten word for word by Data a while ago.

"Good work sweetie," she said as she kissed him.

He fumbled,

"Data! When did you get here?"  
"Just now, Sherlock," Data giggled, "You take it easy okay? Don't work yourself to hard."  
Ghostwriter huffed,  
"I don't work too hard."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and settled herself in his lap,  
"Yes you."

She kissed him,  
"I just worry about you. I gotta go visit Walker."

Ghostwriter narrowed his eyes. He didn't like Walker- at all. Especially since the Christmas incident,

"I don't like when you visit him."

Data giggled,  
"Awe, you're jealous?"  
Well, he was jealous in a way. He always got possessive of Data- from Phoenix, ghosts, humans, but mostly when Walker was involved. Data sighed,

"I know James, but he's still my friend."

Before she could get up, Ghostwriter started to kiss her neck,  
"What," she giggled, "What are you doing?"  
"Marking you," Ghostwriter said satisfied with the hickey.

She giggled as she got off his lap and turned to Ghostwriter before she left,

"Be good, okay?"  
Then she took off.

**000**

Danny looked around.

"Dude, we're lost," Tucker pointed out.

"I'm not lost," Danny denied, "Just…turned around."  
"Lost."  
"Are not."  
"Are so."  
"Are not."  
"Are so."  
"Guys," Sam finally protested, "you're both pretty now shut up and let's find our way. Why don't we just ask for directions?"  
"Pfft…Sam, guys just don't _ask_ for directions," Tucker said, "it goes against the man code."  
"What is it with men and directions," Sam mumbled.

"I don't know Tuck. Maybe we should ask for directions."  
"Traitor of the man code," Tucker said as he stuck out his tongue, "And you're only saying that cause you're girlfriend suggested it."  
"SHE'S/HE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND/BOYFRIEND," Sam and Danny protested and then blushed.

Tucker laughed.

"Look," Sam said, "just…do something."  
"Okay," Danny said as he looked around- only to find Walker.

"Got you, punk!"  
"Walker," someone said, "Don't you dare touch that precious little hero!"

Walker and Danny both turned to see…well Danny didn't know who it was. It sounded like a female but he could tell because the cloak hid their body and the hood hid their face and hair.

"This punk is a wanted criminal," Walker growled.

"Section 516 paragraph 7 of your rule book states that humans cannot be put in the jail."  
"He's part ghost," Walker growled.  
"And part human. Therefore you're going against your own rule."  
Walker seemed a bit torn and finally, he growled,  
"Fine! But if he goes against one more rule, he's going to be in a very special cell."  
The figure took off their hood and Danny was a bit taken back. It was a girl ghost that looked nineteen, maybe twenty. She had long black hair that had a white streak and light blue skin with red eyes. When her cloak opened it revealed that she was barefoot and had on a short purple dress that went mid-thigh and was sleeveless. Danny looked at the clock on the middle of the black waist belt. She had a staff in her hands that resembled Clockwork's but had a black hourglass.

"Thank you Walker," she smiled, "it means a lot, friend."  
Walker huffed,  
"Only for you, princess."

Then he left. If it was an anime, Sam, Tucker, and Danny would have anime question marks floating around their heads, _princess?_ She turned to Danny, Sam and Tucker. She smiled so largely that Danny thought that her face was going to crack. _Don't fangirl,_ she kept thinking, _don't fangirl….oh screw it_

She tackled Danny into a large hug,  
"It's so good to finally meet you Danny Phantom! I have heard so much about you! You're a hero and you're awesome!"  
_Release the inner fangirl._

"…Who are you," Danny gasped out.  
She let him go,  
"I'm Data, Clockwork's Apprentice."

Danny blinked in shock. The energetic, fun, young ghost in front of him was not what he expected.

"You're Clockwork's Apprentice?"  
"Yep," she said popping the 'p', "And you're Danny Phantom," she flew up to the Specter, "And you guys are Sam and Tucker. Nice to meet you. Sam, you and Danny are such cute lovebirds," she giggled.

Danny and Sam turned several shades of red. Tucker was laughing.

"WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!"  
They looked at each other and blushed. Data floated there with a knowing look on her face, _Amethyst Ocean…I totally ship it._

"Ship what," Tucker asked confused.

_Opps I said that out loud,_ Data gave a sheepish expression,  
"Nothing. I'm just thinking about what destroys a lot of ships."  
"And what's that," Danny asked curiously.  
_"The canons of other ships."_


	20. Lovely Couples

**Chapter 19- Lovely Couples:**

**Data:**  
I was glad that Danny considered me a friend- and I knew he did because he told me and I kept visiting him. It was hard to visit him a bit though because his parents were ghost hunters. Ghostwriter was furious when he found out though.

"You can't just visit him," he shouted, "do you know how dangerous that is to visit the house of ghost hunters!? And not to mention the fact that you're friends with that stupid young halfa! It's bad enough you're friends with Walker!"

I gritted my teeth,  
"You can't tell me who to be friends with and who not to be friends with," I shouted back.  
"Yes I can! You're my mate, you idiot! You should listen to me!"  
I looked at him shocked,  
"IDIOT?! And just because I'm a girl in this relationship doesn't mean I don't have a say! And I'll be friends with you I want to be friends with! Are you saying you don't want me to have friends!?"  
"It's not that," Ghostwriter yelled, "Just not friends that are my enemies or male!"

I crossed my arms,  
"Are you saying you don't have faith in me?"  
"I didn't mean-"  
"-I know exactly what you meant," I snapped, "So if you need me, I'll be at Ember's!"

I left furiously and I headed straight for Ember's. _Men, thinking their all high and mighty. _I huffed. Ghostwriter and I rarely fought but when we did- he was too stubborn to apologize and I would get so sad that I headed back anyway. Though he always did apologize eventually. That still didn't help the fact that I was mad at him.

I headed straight for Ember's but on the way there, I ran into Walker. He raised an eyebrow and I was sure that I was a sight to see- my eyes were glowing in anger and my hair was whipping around my head.

"You alright?"

I looked at him a bit shocked,  
"You didn't strike me as the type to be so concerned about others."  
"Others? No," Walker huffed, "You? Yes."  
I blinked in shock and confusion. I titled my head and waited for him to explain. Walker sighed,  
"I do think of you like a sister, but just forget it, princess."

_Princess? He hardly ever calls me that. _Princess was a nickname that I earned after Walker saw me in the dress that Princess Dora made me. It turned out that he was just flying near the Kingdom of Aragon and stopped by because he spotted me. When he saw me in the dress, he had smirked and said that I officially a princes. Though the way he did it made it hard to convince Princess Dora that he wasn't my boyfriend. It was an awkward experience that I never told Ghostwriter about because he would probably write Walker into a murder mystery with Walker as the victim.

"Why are you so upset," Walker finally asked.

Despite what many people thought, Walker wasn't too harsh. Yeah, he cared a lot about the rules and yeah, he was pretty strict. But he wasn't _harsh, harsh._ If he considered you a friend, you were a lucky ghost because he actually did care about friends- even though I was his only friend. Bullet might be his friend though, it's hard to tell sometimes. Walker was almost like a brother though.

"Ghostwriter," I finally sighed, "We had a fight."  
Walker growled,  
"What did that idiotic poet do?"  
I flinched slightly and sat down on a floating rock nearby. Walker sat beside me but he sat with perfect posture. I sighed,

"I don't take too kindly to being told what to do- yes, I obey your rules but your rules are different. You're honestly doing what you think is right- not trying to be all powerful like the Observants or doing it out of jealously like Ghostwriter was doing."  
"Jealousy?"

I blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.  
"Well, jealously and anger. He called me an idiot and that roughly said that since I was a girl I couldn't decide things and- one thing led to another and here I am, heading to Ember's lair."

I tried to smile, but it came out as a wince. Walker didn't look all that happy,

"It's not right for a male to be so sexist or call you an idiot."  
"Is that one of your rules," I asked jokingly but Walker shook his head,

"No. A moral."

I bit my lip.

"Just be careful, princess, I don't want to see you hurt," Walker said looking at me a bit sadly- something I didn't think he was capable of. He brushed a piece of hair out of my eyes and I almost squealed. I got up,  
"Thanks for the talk, Walker."

Walker looked like he was debating something, but finally he just sighed,

"Be careful."  
He left. I watched him leave and then a bit shocked, I headed to Ember's.

**0000**

On the way to Ember's lair, I had found her with Kitty and Spectra on a rock complaining about men again- because they had done it before. I flew up to them,

"You guys fed up too?"  
Kitty looked at me shocked,  
"Wow, you of all people… I didn't think you and Ghostwriter had any problems."  
Spectra raised an eyebrow,  
"And just who are you?"  
Ember laughed,  
"This is Data- Clockwork's Apprentice and Ghostwriter's mate."

"Ah, you two are soul mates then…," Spectra guessed and I shrugged,

"We think we are anyway. We converged lairs."  
"Oh I'm glad Skulker and I didn't do that. We have had enough of each other as it is," Ember huffed.  
"Men," Kitty added, "They just want one thing-"  
"-they're always jealous and think they're higher up," I added in.

"-and I'm just fed up with men," all of us said.

I smiled faintly, I didn't think that we all had this much in common before. It just shows that if you get a group of girls fed up with men that they'll bond quickly. However, I remembered what happened with Kitty, Ember, and Spectra- that they would get rid of all the men.

I smiled at them,  
"As fun as this is ladies, I think I'm going to go visit The Observants."  
"They're men," Kitty hissed, "….I think."  
"They are," I agreed, "So pranking them will make me feel better," I smiled cheekily. Ember laughed,  
"Give 'em hell."  
"Oh you know it."

**000**

My pranking therapy worked. I felt a lot better after TP-ing the whole court. I covered all of it in toilet paper after I froze time of course. I even wrapped the Observants up like Mummy's. When I headed back to the lair, I felt better though I was still a bit sad. After all, Ghostwriter did call me an idiot.

I slowly walked into the lair. Ghostwriter looked up and huffed,  
"Oh you're here."

_And the anger's back. _

"What's your problem," I shot back at him.  
"My problem is you hanging out with Walker!"

"And why's that such a problem!?"  
"Because I saw you two together! Honestly Data, the second we have a fight and when I go to find you, there you are talking with Walker while he's calling you nicknames like Princess, and being all sweet," Ghostwriter shouted bitterly, "And to think I thought you were the one and you go have a fling with another guy!"  
I froze. I wasn't sure if I should laugh that he thought I was cheating, angry that he thought I was cheating or sad because he called me Data. We haven't called each other by our alias since we got together. In the end, I felt a few tears going down my cheeks,  
"Ghostwriter," I finally spat out, "I'm not cheating on you! You're an idiot for thinking I would cheat on the first person I actually trusted! You're an idiot for thinking I would cheat on when I love you! And most of all you're just a plain idiot!"

Idiot was honestly the only mean name I could call people. Ghostwriter looked at me a bit shocked but still angry,  
"Then explain Walker!"  
"He's a concerned friend! Like a brother! He's nothing more than that!"

Ghostwriter and I stood there for a while glaring at each other. Finally he sighed,

"…You called me Ghostwriter."

"You called me Data," I snapped.

Then there was more silence. Ghostwriter moved closer to me and he hugged me tightly. I wasn't sure if I should accept the hug or push him away. I hugged him back and he held me tightly.  
"Jade," he whispered, "I hate fighting with you…I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

We pulled apart and smiled faintly. He kissed me passionately.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

And I meant it.


	21. Romantic Comedy

**Author Note:**

**Okay, I honestly just don't want to stop writing this. I love writing her character and she's like me a lot. I mean, I just really love writing this story and it's my favorite one I've written so far even if not that many people are reading it and reviewing. I love writing this is so far that it went past my outline. My original outline for this story only went to Chapter 18 and then I was like '****_oh no it's gotta be longer.'_**** So I had to write a new outline for the next few chapters. I'll be sad when I have to end this story. I think I'm going to cry.**

**I had a weird dream that she showed up in. Did anyone of you read my story Zoned when Danny was all kind of angst and the Ghost Hunters/Ghost Adventures crew had end up in the Ghost Zone and Danny had to help them? Okay well in the dream, Danny didn't go to his lair, he went to Data and it was a weird dream and Zak had fainted.**

**Anyway, besides my new obsession with Data, I hope you guys are enjoying the longest story I ever written because it's almost longer than Psychic.**

**~CWA (still weird to write that)**

**Chapter 20- Romantic Comedy:**

**Data:**  
I snuggled closer to Ghostwriter.

"Jade," he said softly, "I've got to get up."  
"No you don't," I whined.  
"Yes I do."  
"Na-uh," I protested.

"Uh-huh."  
"Na-uh."

"Uh-huh."

He stuck out his tongue and I looked at him.

"Don't do that."  
"Do what?"  
"Stick your tongue out?"  
"Why?"  
"It doesn't suit you," I shook my head.

He huffed and tried to sit up. I pulled him back down into the bed.  
"Please," I said as I nibbled on his ear. He looked torn,  
"Fine. I'll stay."  
"Yay," I cheered and snuggled close to him.

"This is nice," I whispered.

Ghostwriter played with my hair a bit,

"It is," he said, "I'm glad I met you."  
I giggled,  
"I'm glad I met you too."

**000**

"James," I sneezed, "I'm not sick."  
"Yes you are."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not," I protested.  
"Are too."  
"Are too," I switched.

"Are not."  
"Exactly," I smiled smugly and he shook his head.

I was currently laying in the bed in my dark purple nightgown- which honestly didn't cover up that much. He had forced me into being bed ridden. Ghostwriter stood beside the bed.

"Just….relax and take it easy, Jade," Ghostwriter said, "…I'll be back soon with soup."  
"Chicken," I asked hopefully and nodded his head.

"Yay," I cheered but it ended with a sneeze. He went to kiss my forehead but I moved so he kissed me on the lips. He scowled and I laughed.

A week later, the roles were switched. Ghostwriter was in bed sneezing his head off.

"That's a bad case of the ghost flu," I commented.  
"I got it from you."  
I smiled,  
"Uh-huh but it's worth it."  
"…."

**0000**

I flew into the lair. Ghostwriter looked shocked,

"What's wrong?"  
I smiled largely as I held her up. She was an adorable little ghost ferret. She was pure white and had a streak of gray and bright glowing green eyes.

"Can we keep her?"  
Ghostwriter deflated like a balloon,  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please," I whined and gave him the puppy dog eyes, "Pretty please with sugar on top."  
"No."

"Fine," I huffed, then remembering the advice from Ember, I smirked, "I guess someone will be sleeping alone tonight…"  
Ghostwriter paled,  
"What?"  
"You heard me."

_If all else fails, play with their hormones. _I went to Ghostwriter and whispered in his ear,  
"Too bad too. I had something fun planned."  
He turned several shades of gray.  
"Fine," he squeaked out, his voice had gone up a few pitched, "T-The ferret can stay."  
"Yay," I cheered, "I'll name her… Yuki."  
Ghostwriter was still blushing so he didn't comment. I looked to Yuki,

"Do you like that?"  
She made a purring-like noise and I cheered.

**000**

I laughed as I walked into the lair. Ghostwriter didn't look up,  
"What did you do this time?"  
I couldn't answer him, I was laughing too hard.  
"Jade," Ghostwriter lectured, "How many times have I told you to stop pranking?"  
"Exactly 985 times but that doesn't mean I'm listening. It was worth it," I laughed. He sighed,  
"Who was the victim?"  
"A certain older halfa," I said with a smile, "That will soon be unfrozen in time only to find himself in just his boxers, cat ears, a cat collar, and a sign that says '_I'm known as the crazy cat man for a reason.'"_

Ghostwriter didn't find it that amusing. Instead, he grabbed my waist and growled,

"Should I be concerned you saw another man in just his boxers?"  
"I see you without your boxers on," I pointed out, "And I wouldn't want to see Vlad naked. I would be so scarred that I think I would be ended."  
Ghostwriter laughed.

**000**

I bit my lip nervously. I wasn't sure I should tell Ghostwriter what I've been thinking lately. I didn't think we were ever going to get married. I mean, we were happy the way we were. He was happy. I felt…empty. I felt that there was something missing and when I finally figured out what it was- I was a bit frightened because…_what if he doesn't want a child?  
_Ghostwriter looked at me concerned,  
"Jade, you're still awake?"

Ghosts didn't need sleep, but we did sleep for pleasure- for a leisure activity. I looked to Ghostwriter- he looked so handsome even if he was just in sweats and his glasses were on the nightstand.

"Yeah," I whispered.

He grabbed his glasses and put them on,  
"Are you okay?"

"Dandy."

He wasn't convinced,

"Something's bothering you, you can tell me."

"Nothing's bothering me," I denied.

"Jade," Ghostwriter said sternly.  
"Fine," I gave in.

I sat up in the bed, pushing off the silky covers. I pulled my legs closer to my chest. I was briefly thankful that I didn't wear a nightgown to bed- _well not tonight. _Instead I just had on striped short shorts and a white tank top that had a picture of blue pants with eyes and giant nerd glasses with the words _'Smarty Pants.'_ Ghostwriter found them a bit amusing though he wasn't laughing when I wore that silky nightgown… I shook my head, _dirty thoughts get out of my head this is Sirius. _I bit my lip to keep from laughing, _haha Sirius from Harry Potter. _

Ghostwriter looked at me concerned,  
"Jade?"  
"…..James, do you ever want to have kids?"

**0000**

I poked Ghostwriter with the bread,  
"~le poke."  
He finally looked up,  
"Le poke?"  
"It's a normal poke but French. Why else would I be poking you with French bread?"  
He laughed,  
"Where did you even get that bread from? You're such a weirdo."  
I smiled,  
"But I'm your weirdo!"

_It's for this reason I'm convinced that most of my afterlife is like a romantic comedy. _

**0000**

I looked at Ember,  
"Do you think I should tell him?"

She huffed,  
"I honestly don't know why you come to me for advice, dipstick."  
"Because you're one of my best friends."

She sighed,  
"Yeah, yeah… Honestly, I think you should."

"Right….but I don't think I'll tell him now."

Ember shrugged,  
"Tell, don't tell, he'll find out eventually."  
"Exactly."


	22. Mini-Me Part 1

**Chapter 21- Mini-Me Part 1:**

**Data:**

I took a lot of deep breaths to try and calm down though that didn't really matter because I was a ghost. Ghosts didn't need to breathe. I still had the habit of doing it ever so often. Ghostwriter looked me as he wrapped his around me,  
"Are you okay, Jade?"  
"We need to talk," I said firmly.

He looked at me concerned.

"Jade, what's wrong? Did I do something?"  
He looked like a kicked puppy. Yuki the ghost ferret stretched herself across my shoulders. I pet her head. Ghostwriter was still watching me.

"You didn't do anything," I said easing his nerves, "I… I just really need to talk to you. It's something important."  
"What is it? Are we through? Did you find someone else?"

I looked at him amused,  
"You get so worked up," I kissed his cheek, "I love you…and soon, I'll love someone else too."  
"What do you mean?"  
"James, I'm pregnant."

He paled so much that I thought he was going to pass out….Then I winced as he hit the floor with a thump. I looked at him,  
"He took it better than I thought," I mused.

He was still passed out when I left the lair to visit Clockwork. Though the only difference was that he had a dick drawn on his face. _Yep, I am totally mature pregnant four-hundred and ninty-nine year old ghost. _I laughed as I flew to Clockwork's.

When I got there, he smiled at me,  
"Congratulations on the pregnancy," he said sincerely. I smiled and tackled Clockwork in a hug,  
"Oh you wonderful stopwatch, you! Thanks!"  
"Just be weary of the Observants," Clockwork warned, "They do like precious valuable members leaving the council, such as for a maternity leave, and they despise the idea of you reproducing."  
I smiled,  
"I'm not worried about the fishbowls, but thanks."

**0000**

"Hey Danny," I smiled. He smiled back,  
"Hey Data."  
"So how does it feel to be a hero," I said as I put my elbows on top of my staff and rested my chin on my hands. Danny rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm not a hero…."  
"Yes you are," Sam said as she barged in, "You saved the planet from the Disastroid!"

"I-," Danny protested. I poked him with my staff,

"Give it up, Casper, you're a hero."

He finally smiled faintly. Sam kissed his cheek,

"And you're my hero."

I screamed from excitement. They looked at me shocked and I pulled on my cloak sheepishly,  
"Eh-eh…sorry."

_Yeah, sorry I fangirl-ed because you guys kissed but you see, I shipped you before I knew what shipping was and it was too much so my rabid fangirl was momentarily unleashed. _

"I had some news to tell you guys," I said excitedly.

It was then that Danny's parents burst their the doors,  
"GHOST!"  
Before I could react, Danny stepped in front of me,  
"Mom! Dad! Chill! She's a friend!"  
They recently set down their weapons._ Oh yeah they know Danny's secret now._ I smiled and waved,

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Fenton."  
"And who is she," Mrs. Fenton asked trying to be polite. I knew that it must have been hard for her since she thought all ghosts were evil.

"This is Data. Do you remember how I told you about Clockwork? Well, she's his apprentice."

I smiled and waved again. Mrs. Fenton relaxed and so did Mr. Fenton,  
"Do you like fudge," Mr. Fenton asked intensely.

"Yes," I agreed, "Fudge is very good."  
"But you're a ghost," Mrs. Fenton said with narrowed eyes, "Just how do you eat?"  
"Ecto-laced food," I answered smoothly, "There's a lot about ghosts you don't know."  
"Anyway," Danny said stepping between his mother and me, "What's the news?"

"Oh," I said sheepishly, "Well…I….I just wanted to let you guys know that…."

"Data," Sam snapped.  
"I'm prego," I shouted.

Sam laughed. Danny gave an embarrassed expression,  
"Uhh… congratulations…I didn't know you were seeing anybody."

"Huh, oh yeah. I'm with Ghostwriter," I giggled.

"Interesting," Mrs. Fenton said stepping closer to me, taking a good look at my stomach, "I wasn't aware ghosts could get pregnant."  
"We can," I answered, "It just doesn't happen that often but ghosts do date, marry, court and everything. We just don't divorce or cheat."

At that though, Mrs. Fenton hugged me,  
"Oh you're having a child! Do you know what gender yet? How far along? Do ghosts even have nine months of pregnancy?"

I laughed.

**000**

I looked at the congrats cards- some were from Walker, Frostbite, Princess Dora, and even Clockwork. I smiled- I'm glad that everyone actually cared. It was a happy moment. I kissed Ghostwriter goodbye and headed to visit the Observants. They weren't so thrilled to see me. If I didn't know better I would say that they were seething in anger.

I smiled innocently,  
"Have you heard the news?"  
They glared,  
"We are well aware that you are…_spawning."_

_ Oh gosh. I can't laugh because it's a serious moment but did they really have to use the word spawning?_ _If I wasn't already dead I would die of laugher! HAHA!_

"I," I choked a bit, "What's wrong with that?"  
They just glared and I smiled cheekily,  
"Well, I am having a child and you guys ain't gonna do anything to stop it."  
"And what makes you so sure?"  
My eyes glowed red,  
"Because you haven't seen a mother protect a baby."

**000**

"What is all this," I asked shocked.

"A baby shower," Kitty cried, "It's it wonderful!"

Ember punched my shoulder lightly,  
"We had to something for you, you nerd."

I looked around in the room. There was streamers, gifts, the whole-nine yards. When I came to visit Ember at her lair, this wasn't what I expected. _But it's not an unappreciated surprise. This is actually really sweet of them._

"Do you know the gender," Spectra asked.

Spectra and I weren't that close- just mutual acquaintances. I didn't like the way she fed off of misery as opposed to what I could do- which was take the sad memories away.

"We want it to be a surprise," I said with a soft smile.

There was another knock at the lair door.

"Who's that," I asked confused. Ember cheered,  
"The strippers are here!"

When I finally got back to the lair, I was still laughing. Apparently, Ember's way to celebrate always included strippers. Personally, I didn't mind because hey- the stripers were buff and they were hot. Their light green skin complimented them. Ghostwriter looked at me worridly,

"You're been gone all night! And just what are you carrying?"  
I handed him the gifts,

"It was a surprise baby shower. Look-"

I showed him the gifts- a gender neutral baby crib (Kitty), cute frilly outfits if it was a girl (Princess Dora), punk outfits that included a baby biker vest (Ember), baby necessities like diapers, bibs, and pacifiers (Spectra).

**000**

I looked at Ghostwriter. He looked so intense as he started writing down things. I looked over his shoulder at what he was writing.

_Boys:_

_Hunter_

_Ian_

_John_

_Isaac_

_Parker_

_Edgar_

_Girls:_

_Annabelle_

_Raven_

_Elizabeth _

_Anastasia_

"What are you doing," I finally asked and he jumped. He gave me a sheepish expression,  
"Well, you're due in a few months, I trying to think of names."  
I giggled and looked at the list,  
"Well….I like the name Anastasia and Edgar."

"Perhaps Isaac. I like Anastasia as well."  
"Okay," I said as I kissed his cheek, "Tell you what, if it's a boy we'll name it Isaac and if it's a girl, we'll name it Anastasia."

"Deal," Ghostwriter agreed.

**_I was so excited that I would have a little mini-me that the pregnancy seemed longer. Though I am sure that James was thankful when it was over. Let's just saw that hormones made my moods go on a fun trip like a roller coaster and James was often the poor victim of my emotions. Not to mention cravings. In my defense, I'm still not sure why I craved those strawberries with whip cream…or the chocolate with spray cheese._**


	23. Mini-Me Part 2

**Author Note:...and the story is done. I'm going to cry. I really loved writing this, even if not many people read it or reviewed. I really loved this story and I am so sad to end it but all great stories have to come to an end...UNLESS: if someone reviews a scene that they want ex:pranks that Data could do on the Observants. Then I could write that and add it. :) **

**~CWA**

**Chapter 22- Mini Me Part 2:**

**Data:**

"Awe," Ember cued, "she's so cute!"  
"She has you guys' eyes," Kitty pointed out.

Everyone had come to the hospital to visit me, Ghostwriter and Anastasia. When I said everyone, I meant _everyone._ Walker had visited briefly and looked at me a bit sadly before he left. That was weird. Clockwork had dropped by and gave Anastasia a cute little necklace that had a pink hourglass charm on it. Frostbite had given us blankets that were weaved by his tribe's weavers. They were beautiful blue blankets that I adored. Besides that, Frostbite was mostly a crying mess- he was a huge softie. The Observants were at the hospital. They didn't say anything but I saw them peak their big fishbowl heads in briefly to look at Anastasia. I glared at them with glowing red eyes protectively. Though I was sure I saw one of them smile.

Ember and Kitty were the last to visit. Ghostwriter stood in the corner awkwardly- I never did tell him about the Observants.

"Looks like the nerds have been getting frisky," Ember commented. I blushed, Ghostwriter choked and Kitty laughed.

**0000**

I cradled Anastasia in my arms. She was so…precious. No, not just precious. I felt like I would end if it meant that she would be able to continue on. Anastasia was a beautiful baby girl. She had light blue skin like me but hers was lighter and a bit more blue-gray, pure black hair like Ghostwriter and just beautiful eyes that were a mix of green and red. She was precious. Ghostwriter smiled,  
"She's beautiful like her mother."

I smiled,

"You flatter."

He smiled sheepishly and he looked at Anastasia. I gave her to him to hold and he looked a bit awkward trying to figure out how to hold her. I giggled and showed him the correct way.  
"I have no idea what I am doing," Ghostwriter pointed out.

"You're doing fine, James," I laughed, "Just be careful with Mini-Me."  
"Mini-us," he corrected.

I shook my head,

"Nah, it doesn't roll of the tongue as easily. I still say mini-me."

"Either way," he pointed out, "I'll watch over her and you go get your rest."

Ghosts didn't sleep, if they did it was for pleasure. However, if you just gave birth to a six pound baby girl and you were pretty petite, then you would be tired too. Ghost or not.

**000**

I woke up a bit frightened. I had a very bad dream- a dream that the Observants had taken Anastasia. Ghostwriter was sleeping next to me. It was kind of cute when he was sleeping. He was sleeping more often since Anastasia had been born. I was sure that her odd sleeping hours- since she was a _new_ ghost and therefore did sleep- had messed us up too.

Ghostwriter did look really handsome when he was sleeping. His glasses were on the nightstand and his mouth was slightly open. I imagined that if ghosts breathed that he would've been snoring.

I heard crying from the next room over- Anastasia's room. Remembering my nightmare, I ran to the room,

"Anna?"  
Anna was my nickname for my little mini-me. I looked in the room. The window blinds were opened, I wasn't concerned about having a window because we were in a secluded part of the zone but now I felt terrible. The rocking chair was rocking. I ran to the crib,

"Anna?!"  
I looked in and I started to cry. Anastasia was in there crying. A bit relived, I picked her up,  
"_Rock a bye baby in the treetop,"_ I sang softly, "_when the bough breaks, the cradle will fall. And down will come baby, cradle and all…"_

She stopped crying and I smiled softly. Ghostwriter walked in with a soft smile as well. He hugged me from behind as I held Anastasia.

"Isn't mini-me beautiful," I whispered.  
"Us," Ghostwriter corrected.

I stuck out my tongue.

**000**

"I'm back fishbowls," I shouted as I went to the Observants. They glared at me,  
"We are well aware that you are doing better."

I smiled and leaned against my staff. Ghostwriter was watching Anastasia as I had a court calling. The Observants looked all professional and thin. _Dang the water weight from birth. I need to work all this extra weight off. It's driving me nuts. _

"I see you still have baby-"  
"Mention one thing about my weight, I dare you," I growled.

The Observants, well aware of my fury, gulped.

"Very well," they said regaining what little dignity they had.

**000**

I laughed as I headed back to my lair- well, the lair. The Observants were great victims for pranks and one of the only victims since Vlad was out in space. Though I have messed with Vlad's head by going to space and putting up signs like '_Earth - miles that way,' 'Rest Stop Here,' 'Get your space shakes while they're fresh,'_ and I think that I was the reason that Vlad was sure he went crazy. Ah well, maybe the little green alien figurine was a bit much. Though, it was harder to prank him with those rubber ducks (I had randomly placed rubber ducks all over space).

Either way, the Observants were such easy prey. For the prank, I had played blow horns against the wall and taped them there. So when the doors opened, the handles had pressed the blow horn and sent Observants to the sky. That was a funny sight.

**000**

I had to be the biggest dork that ever reproduced. I say that because when Ghostwriter was asleep, Danny had visited. Well, he was in the Ghost Zone and I was out with Anastasia. Sam and Tucker were in the Specter. I'm a dork because I was so excited to show Anastasia that I flew up to them with the largest smile saying '_look at what I made!' _

I was just glad that when I got back, Ghostwriter was still asleep. I rubbed Anna's small little head,

"Sweetie, one day you'll find someone and you'll leave the nest…Maybe your momma's selfish for not wanting that day to come soon. But I do that because I love you so very much."

I kissed her forehead and set her in the crib,  
"And when you're a teenager, don't get so mad if I embarrass you because I _will_ embarrass you."

Oh yeah, I would embarrass her. I was just glad that ghosts that were born in the Zone aged differently. It took them a _very _long time to grow and age. Then they stopped at a certain age- usually around nineteen. I still just wanted to treasure what time I did have with Anastasia. I never knew if I might end one day- maybe a fight with another ghost or a kill ordered by the Observants. I just wished that no matter what happened to me that Ghostwriter would always be there for her.

I kissed her forehead again,  
"Sweet dreams."

**0000000000000000**

_"… And that's my story. I have good afterlife, a good guy and a great daughter. I just hope in the future, ghosts and people alike will realize that the mysteries in life can't be solved- ever. Even in death. It's for this reason that I'm sure that until I'm ended, I will find no peace."_

I smiled as I finished writing. I closed the book as Ghostwriter came up behind me,  
"Are you okay, dear?"  
"I'm fine," I said as I smiled.

"It's your five hundredth death day," he reminded gently.

"I know, but look," I pointed to the clock and it chimed twelve, "not anymore."

He shook his head,

"At least you're happy."

I kissed him,  
"Of course I'm happy. I have you. I have Anastasia. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Momma!"

I looked down to see Anastasia. She was a darling little one year old. Her black hair was put into a ponytail, cute black shorts with a dark shirt that had a purple flower. Because of her father, I was sure that in the future I would see her in little gray glasses too. She was very She looked at me with large, round green and red eyes and held up her little arms. I picked her up and swung her around,

"Hey there Mini-me!"  
Ghostwriter watched with a smile.

"Us," he chimed.  
"Mini-_us,"_ I mocked, "Nope. Still doesn't sound right. You agree with me, don't you mini-me?"  
Anna nodded her little head and I laughed.


	24. Sugar Rush' Part 1

**Author Note: ****_I do not own nor claim Ghost Adventures._**** Credit to MorikoTheHalfAngel aka my ane (sister) who suggested doing this after I told her what I would do if I was a ghost. This kind of pokes fun at Ghost Adventures, and I am sorry. I really love ghost adventures but I couldn't pass this up.**

**~CWA**

**Bonus Chapter- Reason 1 Why Data shouldn't be given energy drinks**

**Data:**  
_Well, let's see, I can 1. Portal back home 2. Stay and watch 3. Mess with them….and the winner is 3! _When I made a portal to get to Earth, I made a mistake- I didn't think about where I wanted the portal to go. As a result, I was now in an abandoned hospital. However, I was in an abandoned hospital that was currently being investigated by a ghost hunting crew. I was bored, and I wasn't in any hurry…so _choice three it is. _I started to wonder if I shouldn't have had that ecto-energy drink.

I turned invisible and stood in the corner watching them. I knew that ghosts were in the hospital but there specters, not actual ghosts. Specters were the ones that haven't been to the Zone before and therefore they couldn't be seen. Specters, basically, were the 'stereotypical' ghost- invisible, the ones that made the footsteps creep, etc.

However, I wasn't a stereotypical ghost. _I'm not even a stereotypical Ghost Zone ghost. _Either way, I was going to mess with these guys' heads. I saw them come in- there was three of them.

"My name is Zak Baggins, this is Nick and Aaron. We aren't here to hurt you."

I looked to the stereotypical ghosts in the room- humans couldn't see them but I could. They looked at me really frightened.

"_Demon,"_ one of them whispered and fled.

I smiled and the others soon left too. The ghost hunters were talking about the goose bumps on their arms.

"Who are you? What do you want?"  
"_Pancakes,"_ I said clearly into the recorder.

"Dude," Aaron said.  
"Did it just say pancakes?"

"Maybe it doesn't know it's dead."  
"_Not an it,"_ I growled.  
"We heard you're looking for something," Zak said clearly, "do you want us to help you? Where do you want us to go?"  
"_To the window…,"_ I stifled a laugh.

"To the window?"  
"_To the wall…"  
"_To the wall?"  
"_Till the sweat drips down your balls."_

Aaron was trying not to laugh. Zak looked annoyed,

"I'm pretty sure this ghost is messing with us."

I leaned against my staff a bit in boredom. I smirked, _let's go mess with their thermal cameras! _I went down through the floor in search of thermal cameras. Sure enough I found one in one of the rooms. I smirked and snuck up behind the camera. I messed with it a bit and made sure it was on clearly. Then I walked by and stood in front of the camera,

"_Ehh…Macarena."_

I started to dance the Macarena, putting my hands up, on my shoulders, my head, and my hips. I did two rounds of that before I turned around and made my butt face the camera. I then slapped my butt and then disappeared through the floor laughing my head off.

Eventually, I found one of the guys in one of the other rooms asking the spirit to show itself. Then Zak started to talk about how the spirit liked to grope people. I bit my lip, _Ghostwriter will kill me if he finds out but oh my god this is awesome._

"Why do you grope people," Zak asked, "How much do you like groping people and causing them fear?"

I slapped Zak's butt,  
"_Hella."  
_I covered my mouth to cover my laughter as Zak started to freak out. I left him and found Aaron in another room.

"I heard that you mess up these beds. I heard that you make them fly into the air."

His back was turned so I grabbed a sheet and put it over me- I was careful to not make invisible. He turned around and screamed. It was at that moment that I phased through the floor- making the sheet fall to the ground.

I went on the search for the other ghost hunting guy. I found Nick. He had reunited with Aaron and Zak by the time I found.

"Dudes, it slapped my ass!"  
"The sheet was in the air!"  
"Guys, we're locked in here all night," Zak finally shouted, "We need to continue on!"

They were in the basement- the pavement was nonexistent and the dirt was everywhere.

"The spirit here is reported to write things in the dirt….if you're here with us, can you write something in the dirt?"  
_Oh man!_ I floated over and started to draw in the dirt.  
"Dudes…it's moving…"  
"What does it say? What is a drawing of?"  
I drew a dick.

"It's….a penis," Zak laughed.  
"_Hehe you said penis." _

I really shouldn't have had that ecto-energy drink because I literally felt like a hyper-active drunk on a sugar rush. Now for the finale…I grabbed my staff and started to poke them.

"Uhh guys…it's poking me something hard."  
"_It's my dick." _

I laughed and flew up through the ceiling. Once I knew I was alone, I made a portal and went home.

**000**

I got back to the lair, laughing my head off. Ghostwriter sighed. Anna looked confused and started to mumble something about Momma acting weird. Ghostwriter looked at me sternly,  
"What did I tell you about those energy drinks? Where did you even go? What happened?"

I just laughed harder.


	25. Sugar Rush' Part 2

**Author Note: Unless anyone has more ideas- just two more bonus chapters. Yes I am updating them fast because I love writing these. I promise the next bonus chapter, and especially the one after it will be longer.  
~CWA**

**Bonus Chapter 2 – The Second Reason Why Data shouldn't be given energy drinks**

**Data:**

I continued to laugh. Ember raised an eyebrow,  
"Are you drunk?"  
"…Pffttt…No…. I had an energy drink," I bounced up and down. She paled,  
"Who the hell gave you that?"  
"I found Ghostwriter's stash," I cheered.

"Like you need anymore energy," she mumbled.

I just laughed and laughed and bounced and bounced.

**000 **

I went to visit the Observants- well visit wasn't exactly the right word. Visit would imply that I was wanted. I was defiantly not wanted especially since I was a bit 'sugar high' so to speak. Actually, I was sure it didn't matter if I was on a sugar rush or not. I was sure that the Observants just didn't want to see me anyway.

I poked them repeatedly.

"Poke. Poke. Poke."

"Will you quite the childish nonsense?"

I looked at them shocked,  
"I'm not childish!"

I grabbed the French bread,

"~le poke."  
"You're over five hundred years old _and_ have a child! Why don't you act like it!?"  
"Cause," I said in my 'duh' voice, "Then it would be too boring! Ohhhh shiny!"

I poked the Observants head,  
"Did you know your head shines like a fishbowl?"

**000**

I poked Ghostwriter.

"Hey hubby."  
"Did you have sugar again?"  
"Pfft…no. It was an energy drink."

Ghostwriter hanged his head,  
"I knew I should've hidden that stash," he muttered, "Good thing Anna's with Clockwork."

I giggled and started to poke him.  
"What are you doing," he sighed.

I continued to poke him.  
"You're so squishy."  
He chose to ignore me. Then he opened a laptop (one I got him for Christmas actually) to find his 'special' desktop background. I laughed as he blushed and stuttered. The 'special' desktop background in question was a picture I had found of a sexy lady that was naked. I did it as a prank so I would see his reaction and it was worth it. He was blushing and stuttering so much he fell of his chair.

"Geesh, you'd think you've never seen a naked lady before."  
He was still blushing. I poked him,  
"And to think, I actually had sex with this thing."

"Thing," he protested, "I'm not a thing."  
"I'm not talking about you," I stuck out my tongue. He blushed,  
"That is highly inappropriate!"  
"We had sex," I said dryly, "can't get more inappropriate than that. Oh," I said cheering up, "I think we should have another kid!"  
"What," he said his voice getting higher, "Wh-what?"  
"Not now, you idiot," I laughed, "but later. Yeah, later sounds good."  
"Do I have a say in this?"  
"Nope," I said popping the 'p.'


	26. A New Addition

**Bonus Chapter 3- A New Addition:**

**Data:**

I had visited Danny and Sam. Unsurprisingly, they were married and had two kids (Raven- who took after her father and Ethan- who took after their mother). I warned them that ghost training would be a pain because I was still working on it with Anastasia.

Still, it was really nice to visit some old friends. I loved visiting them and I made a mental note to make sure I visited more often. I did visit them a lot and after they passed away when they were about ninty years old, I made sure to keep tabs on their kids. Still, they weren't a totally main focus. My main focus was, and always will be, my own family. Especially since I planned to have another child.

**0000**

As planned, I did have another child, well actually children because it ended up being paternal twins. I was six hundred and seventy-three years old when I had another girl and a boy (paternal twins). Anastasia was about one (as I had said before the ghost's aging process is slow). Though she was smart.

I cradled the two babies in my arms. I looked to Clockwork,  
"Did you ever picture me with three kids?"  
"I had a hard time picturing you with one," Clockwork said dryly and I blinked in shock. _Did he just make a joke? Or was he serious? _

"You know we made you the godfather," Ghostwriter pointed out, "So you will have to deal with these three if something happens to us."  
I pictured 'Nanny Clockwork,' completed with the baby strollers and everything. I laughed. It was then that the nurse brought in Anastasia.  
"Hey Anna," I said softly, "Come meet your little siblings."  
Anastasia looked at me with wide eyes and rushed to the bed. She looked back and forth between me and Ghostwriter and the kids.

"This is Elizabeth and Isaac," I smiled.

Elizabeth had white hair and Isaac had black hair. I was surprised that Liz (I gave nicknames to all my kids) had dark green eyes and so did Izzy (As I said, nicknames galore!). Both of them had skin like Anastasia, a blue-gray color. Though Izzy's skin was almost white.  
"They're beautiful children," Clockwork said politely.

"Uncy C," Anna cried as she held out her arms. Smiling faintly, Clockwork picked up Anastasia and I smiled at the scene.

"Oh man," I laughed, "This is going to screw up our sleeping big time."

Ghostwriter paled,  
"Just please…don't drink the energy drinks."

"Never again," I swore.

Clockwork didn't agree so I pouted.

**000**

I looked at Ghostwriter,  
"James…No more kids."  
"I agree."

We watched as Anna, Liz and Izzy all turned to me and shh'ed us. Then they turned their attention back on the TV.

"Well, at least we know how to calm them down.

**000**

By the time I was about seven hundred years old, Anna was two and the others were one. Apparently every one hundred years meant one year. I was still considered young in the Zone and I would be considered young until I hit one thousand. But Anna would be about five when I reached that age.

Honestly, I was just glad that all that working out with Ember paid off and I had my body back. _Oh how I've missed you. _Actually, Ember just now had her baby so I was on my way to visit her in the hospital. Ghostwriter didn't want to come because he didn't like Skulker so he stayed and watched Anna, Liz, and Izzy. _Still can't believe I had three kids. And each of them has their own personalities too. Anna's the more outgoing on like me. Elizabeth is very smart and logical. Izzy is shy and more of a follower than a leader. _

I walked into the hospital room to find a really proud Skulker and an annoyed Ember. I walked over and Ember showed me the baby.  
"Aw, he looks just like you guys," I cued and I wasn't lying.

The baby boy looked more like Ember than Skulker because his skin was light blue and he had blue hair but he had Skulker's green eyes.

"What's his name," I asked.

"Cinder."

I smiled and then leaned against my staff. I looked at Ember curiously,  
"So…he's just a little tiny blob inside his suit, right?"  
"Right."  
"So how exactly…"  
"Don't ask."  
**000**

On my way back to my lair, I was thinking. I had left because Ember and Skulker were fighting about whether or not Cinder would be a musician or a hunter. They only stopped when I suggested to let him try both and as he grew up, to let him make his own decisions. But it got me thinking- what about my kids? Will Anna be my apprentice when I'm time master? Or will Liz? Or even Izzy? Will any of them be a time master? Or what about an author or a poet? Will any of them follow Ghostwriter's footsteps?

Only time would tell.


	27. A Family Vacation

**Bonus Chapter 4- A Family Vacation**

**Data:**

Anastasia was bouncing up and down and I was bouncing with her. Liz and Izzy were looking hyper too.  
"Pwease," we both whined to Ghostwriter, "Pwease!"

Anna was my go-to girl. She was about eight years old, acted her age, but she was really smart. Anastasia was smart enough to usually be on my side. Even if I was a bit over thirteen hundred (1300) and acted like a child. Elizabeth (currently she was seven) was a daddy's girl to the core and she usually took his side. Isaac (also seven) was pretty neutral and it depended on what the situation was to what he side he took.

"Pwease," we whined again.  
"I'm not taking you two to Disney world," Ghostwriter snapped.

"But James," I whined, "It's the perfect family vacation!"  
"Money," he pointed out, "We would have to have money for it _and_ there's also the fact that we are ghosts!"

I pouted. I raised Anastasia, Elizabeth and even Isaac on Disney movies while he raised them on stories by _Edgar Allen Poe_ and _James Patterson. _It was because of him that she actually_ liked_ the Broadway version of _Sweeny Todd (~Sweeny Todd…The demon barber of Fleet Street! Dang that's catchy). _Okay, actually I liked it too but I wouldn't admit it out loud for fear of sacrificing my dignity_._

"Actually," I smirked, "I have the money part covered and we still have those rings from a long time ago. I know where they are."  
"Of course you do," he muttered.

"And I can just ask Clockwork for-"  
There was a mini-portal and a small box flew through it. I smiled and opened it- revealing the tiny holographic rings for Anastasia, Elizabeth and Isaav. I held the rings up and looked at Ghostwriter smugly,  
"See?"

"And just where did you get the money?"  
"Long story," I shrugged, "But either way, I do have it."

He sighed,

"Fine…."

**000**

Ghostwriter was in charge of getting Isaac ready while I got Anna and Liz ready. We did, of course, make a small stop at Vogue's to get clothes. Anastasia looked pretty in jean shorts and a light blue tank top. Elizabeth (she was more of a girly girl than Anna) was in a dress that was a kid-version of _Merida's _dress from _Brave_. Isaac had on tan shorts and a dark green shirt. Ghostwriter had jeans, and a dark blue polo shirt. I decided to wear skinny jeans and a dark green tank top. I put the rings on Anna, Izzy and Liz,  
"Remember, whatever you do, don't take this off. Okay?"

They nodded and when the rings were one, I was amazed that they resembled me and Ghostwriter when we were humans. Since I looked like the way I did when I was human, I had my red curly hair in a ponytail and green eyes. Ghostwriter had his black hair and blue eyes. Anna had taken after me with green eyes but had his black hair. Elizabeth had my red curly hair and blue eyes. Isaac had black hair and Ghostwriter's blue eyes.

"Oh, you guys look so cute! Okay, let's go!"

Ghostwriter grabbed our supplies- which was stuff like water, sunscreen, clothes, swimsuits, basics. I made a portal that would take us to Disneyworld in about the year 2012. That sounded about right.

**Third Person:**

"No," Ghostwriter protested, "I am not riding that roller coaster."

After a long line, Ghostwriter was horrified as Data got him on the coaster. The kids were having fun and by the end of the ride, they were laughing. Ghostwriter, however, was turning green.  
"That was fun," Data chirped.

"Fun," Ghostwriter protested, "Fun!?"

**000**

Data smirked as they road the log ride- the same log ride that took a picture just as you were about to go down the hill. Ghostwriter was gripped the log for his dear life. The kids were having fun.  
"Time out," Data whispered as everything froze. She looked at the nearby camera- it was just about to go off, _perfect._

She created a portal, grabbed what she needed, got back, and fixed everything up before she got back on her spot in the log.

"_Time in,"_ she whispered and the camera went off.

As soon as the camera was done taking the picture, Data froze time again, fixed everything the way it should have been, got back, and then unfroze time. When they got off the ride, they looked at the picture. The lady at the counter was very confused. Data smiled and played it off,  
"Oh that's a cute effect."

In the first row of the log was Ghostwriter and Isaac. The second row had Data sitting with Anastasia and Isaac. Then in the third row was a llama in a coconut bra and hula skirt with a shocked look on its face- if it could have a shocked look.

Ghostwriter followed Data's led and played it off like it was an effect. However, as they left the station (after buying several copies of the picture), Ghostwriter glared at Data,

"A llama really?"  
"I couldn't find an alpaca, duh."

**0000**

"Ah, so where's your family," a guy asked Ghostwriter. The guy had light brown hair and bright green eyes.

He sighed,  
"Jade took the kids to get something. She said it was a surprise. You?"

The guy whistled,  
"I'm waitin' for them to get out of the bathroom… The name's John, John Smith."  
"James," he shook John's hand.

"John," a woman called- she had blonde hair and bright green eyes.

John smiled,  
"Mary!"

With Mary were an eight-year-old girl and a seven-year-old girl. Both girls obviously were like their parents with the blonde hair and green eyes though one girl had hers in pigtails. Both of them were in Minnie Mouse dresses (one pink and the other red).

"Oh who's this," Mary asked politely.

"James," John answered, "apparently his wife abandoned him to get something with their kids."  
"Oh how old are your kids? We have Stephanie and Brittany, seven and eight."

"Oh we have Anastasia, whose eight, and Isaac and Elizabeth who are both seven. Paternal twins," he explained and they nodded.

Mary giggled,

"Oh you better watch out."

"What why?"

"Victory is ours!"

It was at that moment that he got soaked. He wiped off his glasses and turned to see Data and the kids. Data held up the water gun,  
"You said no nerf guns but didn't say anything about the water guns!"

**000**

When they got back to the lair, Data had a Mickey mouse hat on (as did the kids), too many pictures to count, and several souvenirs. Pictures included: Ghostwriter with Disney characters, the kids with Disney characters, Data with Belle and several other Disney characters, them as a family with Disney characters, the llama picture, a picture of Ghostwriter with a green face after riding a ride and Data smiling giving a peace sign to the camera, the kids on lion statues, and pictures from all the rides they rode as well. Data cheered,  
"Best. Family. Vacation. Ever."


End file.
